


Nosotros lo llamamos paraíso.

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, elementos non-con, mafia!au, no tengo explicacion alguna para haber escrito este bebe, y termine dandole trama, yo solo queria un poco de smut entre shanksxluffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: En una misión intentando ser de ayuda para su padre, Luffy se infiltra en un prostíbulo lleno de decadencia manejado por un hombre retorcido y sin buscarlo encuentra un segundo hombre amable, que lo hace sentir delirante.





	1. Parte 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Oyaji: Viejo/Padre
> 
> Consigliere:Es el asesor, este aconseja al don en todas sus acciones y movimientos. Es su mano derecha no militar. 
> 
> Omertá: La ley de silencio por la que se rige la mafia

_“Anoche me sirvieron mucho veneno, bebé._

_Anoche hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso._

_Y me puse un poco loco._

_Anoche conocí a un chico en la pista de baile_

_Y deje que me llamara “cariño”.”_

**–Last Name, Carrie underwood**

 

**[0]**

Luffy recorre los laberinticos pasillos de la gran residencia de la Familia Barbablanca, mientras intercambia saludos con algunos de sus hermanos y se dirige hasta el despacho de su padre. El mismo hombre que lo adopto a él y a su hermano Ace hace doce años, cuando eran un par de huérfanos en los suburbios del Archipiélago Sabaody que robaban y peleaban para sobrevivir, y que estúpidamente intentaron asaltar al gran mafioso quien solo se rio de la situación y les ofreció un lugar al cual pertenecer dentro de su familia.

En una familia con tantos hombres entre sus filas como la de Barbablanca existen distintas divisiones de trabajo y cada una de ellas es supervisada por un comandante, los hombres en que el viejo tiene puesta toda su confianza y Luffy es uno de ellos, el más joven y en quien el resto de los comandantes que lo vieron crecer desde un pequeño mocoso de siete años son más sobreprotectores.

Una vez frente al despacho, Luffy toca la puerta y de inmediato la grave voz del Don le da la autorización de entrar

– ¿Me llamabas, Oyaji? – Pregunta Luffy, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y alzando una ceja, desconcertado, al ver al resto de los comandantes reunidos en la habitación –

– Mi hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso? – pregunta Edward Newgate, una vez el joven esta frente a su escritorio – ¿La pasaste bien ayer?

– Muy bien, gracias nuevamente por los boletos para el concierto de Soul King – dice Luffy, aun emocionado por poder haber asistido al concierto del legendario músico Brook, en cuyas apariciones sobre el escenario se disfraza de esqueleto –

– Puedes tomar asiento – dice el Don, señalando el asiento frente a su lujoso escritorio y el joven acata de inmediato su petición – Necesito discutir algo contigo

– ¿Una nueva misión? – pregunta el menor emocionado, siempre interesado en resolver conflictos con otras familias o traidores –

– Es un poco distinto a las misiones que normalmente te son encomendadas por lo cual eres libre de rechazarla si te hace sentir incomodo – responde Newgate, alzando su dedo en dirección de Ace como advertencia de que se mantenga en silencio cuando el joven hace amen de interrumpirlo –

– ¿De qué trata la misión? – pregunta Luffy –

– Fue pedida nuestra ayuda por alguien que trabaja en los suburbios de Sabaody, el lugar es un bar que funciona como prostíbulo, algunos de los empleados son chantajeados a trabajar ahí contra su voluntad a través de distintos métodos de extorsión y otros drogados para trabajar como esclavos sexuales… y para hacer la situación peor, el dueño del lugar es el peón de Kaido, Doflamingo

– Eso es terrible – responde Luffy horrorizado, al haberse criado en los suburbios y el bajo mundo temas como la prostitución y drogadicción no lo sorprenden, son distintos motivos los que llevan a las personas a orillarse a esa clase de cosas pero que sean obligados a trabajar de esa manera por una tercera persona realmente lo hace sentir molesto –  ¿Entonces, qué necesitas que yo haga?

– Necesito que te infiltres y trabajes ahí por un tiempo – Responde Newgate, y si no fuera por la seriedad del tema se reiría del rostro que su hijo menor ha puesto – Eres el más apropiado para el trabajo, eres joven y tienes el atractivo del que tus hermanos carecen

– ¡No sé porque pero de alguna manera eso fue ofensivo, Oyaji! – interviene molesto Thatch, el comandante de la cuarta división, con el ceño fruncido –

– Oyaji tiene razón – dice Marco, el consigliere y comandante de la primera división, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Thatch – El resto de nosotros somos muy musculosos, muy viejos o muy conocidos dentro del bajo mundo como para participar de este tipo de misión mientras que Luffy tiene un cuerpo más pequeño, facciones faciales más delicadas que lo hacen atractivo y exótico para esa clase de lugar

– Aun estoy en contra de esto – se queja Ace, como lo ha hecho durante la última hora desde que el Don discutió el plan con el resto de los comandantes para pedirles su opinión– ¿Qué pasa si algún pervertido se sobrepasa con él y Luffy no puede hacer nada por estar de encubierto?

– En las noches que Luffy trabaje, alguno de nosotros podría ir y contratar sus servicios durante algunas horas, de modo que otros no tengan la oportunidad – propone Izo – Esos lugares tienen habitaciones privadas y nadie sospecharía nada si Luffy entrara con alguno de nosotros allí

– Esa es una buena idea, Izo – alaba Haruta –

– ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Luffy? – Pregunta Barbablanca – siempre puedes rechazar esta misión, para mi es siempre fundamental tu comodidad y seguridad

– No parece ser algo tan complicado y me gustaría ayudar a cerrar ese antro – responde el pequeño comandante – Debo deshacerme de Doflamingo silenciosamente y ayudar a esas personas

– No te confíes, Luffy – advierte el comandante de la quinta división, Vista – cualquier persona que trabaje con Kaido es engañosa y paranoica, además de fuerte

– Doflamingo ni siquiera sabrá que le pateo el culo – dice Luffy animado con los brazos en pose de victoria y algunos de sus hermanos, como Fossa, Jozu, Rakuyo y Atmos solo se ríen alentándolo –

– Cuento contigo, hijo. Por favor, sé cuidadoso – pide Newgate – además mientras dure esta misión tendrás que vivir en un departamento cerca de los suburbios, hablare con nuestros aliados, los hermanos DeCalvan, para que te hospedes en uno de sus edificios, de esa manera será un poco más seguro para ti

– Luffy teniendo que ser cuidadoso, ¿qué podría salir mal? – Pregunta Ace con sarcasmo, recibiendo de inmediato un golpe en el costado por parte de Thatch para que permanezca en silencio–

– ¿Por qué sería más seguro así? – Cuestiona Namur, comandante de la octava división – ¿No sería más seguro que volviera aquí todos los días?

– ¿Y si alguien lo sigue y descubre su conexión con nosotros? – Contesta Marco – Eso sería muy peligroso para Luffy y desataría de inmediato una guerra entre nosotros y Kaido

– Ace, eres un pesado – dice el joven comandante sacándole la lengua a su hermano – y déjamelo a mí, Oyaji, te haré sentir orgulloso.

– Me haces sentir orgulloso todos los días con solo ser mi hijo – responde el Don, haciendo sentir avergonzado a su hijo menor y reír al resto – Hoy celebraremos y mañana comenzaremos con la operación.

– ¡Si! – exclaman todos los comandantes al unísono, siempre dispuestos a una buena fiesta.

**. . .**

Luffy no recuerda haber estado tan mal vestido y sucio desde los siete años, antes de ser acogido por la familia Barbablanca y encontrar un hogar entre ellos. El joven comandante observa la dirección desde la que camina Doflamingo quien se encuentra observando las vitrinas de algunos locales comerciales, Luffy reúne lágrimas en sus ojos y agacha la cabeza mientras camina en la dirección de Doflamingo y con sincronización perfecta choca contra el pecho del hombre de gran estatura.

– Lo siento mucho, señor – se disculpa Luffy con voz temblorosa mientras alza sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para observar al peón de Kaido – 

– No te preocupes, chico – dice Doflamingo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Luffy, siempre amigable con posibles víctimas para su negocio – Estas en mal estado, ¿hay alguna manera en la que te pueda ayudar?

– Me han corrido del orfanato ahora que soy mayor de edad, no consigo un empleo ya que no tengo estudios, estoy hambriento y tengo miedo de vivir en calle por más tiempo – relata Luffy con voz entrecortada mientras lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas – No sé cómo podría ayudarme con tanto, señor 

– Podría darte un empleo – sugiere Doflamingo, tanteando terreno – Mi nombre es Doflamingo, soy dueño de un bar aquí en Sabaody, es un lugar _poco convencional_ así que no sé si estarías dispuesto a trabajar para mi 

– ¿En serio? – pregunta Luffy esperanzado, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Doflamingo mientras una pequeña sonrisa encantadora se forma en sus labios– Mi nombre es Lu y si es un trabajo haré lo que sea, con el dinero podría pagar un arriendo y tener para comer

– Me encantan los chicos como tú – dice Doflamingo, sus manos bajan de manera sugestiva del hombro de Luffy hasta su cintura – ¿Qué tal si me acompañas al bar, te doy algo de comer y te entrego tu nuevo uniforme?

– Por supuesto – responde Luffy, usando su mejor sonrisa encantadora mientras permite que Doflamingo entrelace sus dedos con los suyos para dirigirlo en la dirección que se encuentra su bar –

 

**[1]**

Dos días después, mientras se observa en el espejo y se da cuenta de lo obsceno que es el uniforme que debe utilizar, Luffy se pregunta si en verdad fue una buena idea haber aceptado la misión. El uniforme es casi estándar para hombres y mujeres con sutiles diferencias debido a algunas partes de la anatomía que deben cubrirse para ser atractivo y asemejar al traje que utilizaban las concubinas para seducir al sultán. Un ancho collar alrededor de su cuello del que se sostiene una tela blanca que cae sin forma por el centro de su pecho (dejando al descubierto sus pezones invertidos), hasta las caderas donde es envuelta de izquierda a derecha por debajo de su cintura y que cae hacia adelante como un taparrabos, con pulseras doradas en cada una sus muñecas que asemejan al oro. El uniforme de las mujeres es similar solo que estas tienen los senos cubiertos dejando al descubierto sus espaldas con un corte en ‘v’ hasta sobre el trasero.  

El nombre del bar que funciona también como prostíbulo es _“Mariejois”_ , el lugar desea dar la imagen de un viejo harem donde todos los clientes son un sultán al cual servir y ayudar a cumplir sus deseos. Algunos de los hombres que llegan solo buscan compañía, una mujer u hombre atractivo con quien sentarse a beber un trago y conversar, otros buscan observar show principal que se da en medio de un escenario con hermosas bailarinas que mueven seductivamente sus cuerpos y otros buscan sexo de una noche con alguien a su elección que cumpla sus más oscuras fantasías en las habitaciones que hay en el segundo piso del bar. 

El ambiente del bar le es a ratos abrumador, el calor que lo hace sudar aun cuando trae tan poca ropa encima, los sonidos de risa que se confunden con los de gemidos femeninos y masculinos, el olor a alcohol y sudor impregnándose en su piel por horas. Aunque ver el rostro de alguno de los trabajadores lo hacen fortalecer su decisión de haberse infiltrado para matar a Doflamingo, se ven tan miserables mientras trabajan en la barra sirviendo tragos o bailando para los clientes, y ni siquiera ha querido pensar en quienes están dentro de algunos cuartos designados a servir como juguetes sexuales contra su voluntad porque están demasiado drogados como para protestar, de momento no puede ayudar a esa gente y eso lo frustra.

Esta noche fue encargado de llevar tragos de la barra hasta las mesas como mesero, mientras alguno que otro hombre golpea su trasero a mano abierta y él debe morder dentro de sus mejillas para no gritar y devolver el golpe con su puño en la cara de los pervertidos, y en vez de gritar ríe de manera encantadora, batiendo sus pestañas y moviendo su caderas mientras camina a la siguiente mesa.

 

**…**

Cuando cumple una semana de trabajo es llamado al despacho de Doflamingo, el jefe se encuentra sentado en una silla de cuero y sus manos están cruzadas sobre su regazo, es la primera vez que Luffy lo ve sin sus gafas y no le pasa inadvertido como esos ojos de un profundo color azul siguen el movimiento de su caderas mientras entra en la oficina.

– ¿Me llamaba, amo doflamingo? – pregunta Luffy mientras el nombre con el que debe referirse al peón de Kaido deja un sabor a bilis en su boca. No sabe porque presiente que de verdad necesitara un trago de alcohol luego de su reunión con este hombre –

Doflamingo extiende su mano, indicándole a Luffy que desea que la tome y el joven obedece, rodea el escritorio de costosa madera barnizada y queda de frente con el hombre de corto cabello rubio, quien con su mano abierta acaricia los firmes muslos de Luffy.  

– Tienes un cuerpo tan bonito – alaba Doflamingo, sus largos dedos ahora viajan peligrosamente cerca de los glúteos del joven con intención de tocar más– Y lo has ocupado tan bien en pocos días, pasas horas en las habitaciones privadas con algún hombre

– Solo quiero ayudar al amo Doflamingo con el negocio – Dice Luffy de manera amable, colocando su mano sobre la de Doflamingo y dándole un apretón de manera coqueta haciendo que toque su firme trasero. Doflamingo lame sus labios y lo observa con ojos deseosos – el amo ha sido tan amable de darme un trabajo cuando yo no tenía nada y no sé cómo comenzar a agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí    

– No es necesario que hagas nada, encanto– susurra Doflamingo, muy cerca del oído de Luffy causándole escalofríos – sigue siendo un buen chico para mí, mientras obedezcas mis reglas y sigas siendo así de atractivo, te daré todo

– Por supuesto, amo – murmura Luffy inclinando su cabeza de manera obediente, nuevamente peleando con sus impulsos de golpear algo cuando siente los dientes de Doflamingo en su oreja y un beso en su mejilla antes de que se aleje – Con su permiso me retirare ahora a ayudar a los demás, hay mucha gente hoy deseosa de que cumplamos ordenes

– Claro, encanto, ve – permite doflamingo, retirando sus manos del cuerpo de Luffy mientras el joven hace una pequeña reverencia, se retira de la habitación rápidamente para llegar a la barra y como había previsto antes de la reunión, pedir un gran vaso de ron.

 

**…**

Su segunda semana paso sin inconvenientes, alguno de sus hermanos se presentaría cada día al bar y lo llevaría a una habitación, algunos le traían comida o una baraja para jugar a las cartas y pasar el rato dentro del cuarto mientras otros incomodos con su apariencia le prestaban sus chaquetas para que se cubriera. La mayoría de ellos estaban en contra de que siguiera trabajando en el bar, asegurando de que era muy peligroso y que no era necesario que tuviera que soportar gente tocándolo sin su consentimiento mientras sirve las mesas pero nada logro que Luffy se retractara de su decisión y dejara de trabajar para Doflamingo, el joven comandante juro que hará caer muerto a ese hombre y tiene pensado cumplir su promesa pase lo que pase.   

 

**[2]**

Es al inicio de su tercera semana que conoce la perdición en forma de hombre. Él llego tarde por la noche, un par de horas antes del cierre, vestido en un elegante traje negro un poco arrugado y con el cansancio escrito en su rostro, acompañado de otro hombre de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, ninguno de sus colegas de trabajo pareció prestarle atención al par y Luffy no pudo entender cómo si el vibrante cabello rojo de aquel hombre es algo que no puedes simplemente ignorar, así que Luffy decidió acercarse y atenderlos. El pelirrojo pidió un whisky doble, sin batir un ojo frente a su casi desnuda presencia mientras el pelinegro pidió un vaso de ron, el joven comandante cumplió rápidamente con el pedido con una sonrisa sincera al ver que ninguno de ellos parecía atraído a él. Luego de beberse sus vasos y observar brevemente el ambiente del bar, dejaron el dinero justo sobre la mesa y se marcharon sin una palabra más.

**…**

El pelirrojo volvió dos días después, nuevamente vestido en un traje de diseñador negro pero esta vez el hombre lo mira con curiosidad, pidiéndole que lo acompañe con un trago a su elección. Luffy tiene un coctel de mandarina en su mano mientras escucha al hombre, que descubre se llama Shanks, hablar y hacerle preguntas superfluas sobre las últimas noticias del día o lo caluroso que ha sido este verano a comparación del anterior.

Shanks vuelve al día siguiente, repitiendo lo mismo del día anterior. Es un hombre amable y gracioso, utiliza costosos trajes de diseñador con un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza y sus ojos difícilmente se separan del rostro de Luffy mientras hablan.

Shanks vuelve al día siguiente y al día después de ese, y al día siguiente después de ese hasta completar toda una semana de trabajo de Luffy, acompañándolo durante horas pagando por el consumo de ambos y nunca haciendo un comentario subido de tono sobre su reveladora apariencia. Sus hermanos que llegan cada noche miran al hombre pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando de sus acciones pero confiando lo suficiente en su hermano menor quien sabrá cuando detener al hombre si es que la situación lo requiere.

**…**

A Luffy le da escalofríos lo rápido que las intenciones de Doflamingo con él se hicieron claras. El proxeneta desea tenerlo como su chico juguete favorito, su consentido con quien tiene sexo y que a cambio le ofrece beneficios materiales. Luffy no declino del todo sus avances ya que eso haría retroceder todo su plan, así que simplemente respondió que de momento no se sentía digno de ser algo tan íntimo con el amo doflamingo, quiere esforzarse por devolver un poco más de lo que ha recibido al poder trabajar en el negocio antes de ofrecer su cuerpo por completo a brindar placer al amo y sorprendentemente el hombre mayor estuvo de acuerdo.

En un mes de trabajo ha conseguido importante información sobre la situación del bar y su dueño, doflamingo trabaja en el bajo mundo de la droga bajo el alias de Joker, un narcotraficante de poca monta pero que tiene acceso a distintos tipos de drogas que utiliza en los trabajadores del segundo piso, hay 12 de ellos y las llaves de esos cuartos están en la oficina de doflamingo. Ha enviado toda esta información reunida a su padre a través de sus hermanos cuando lo visitan.

**…**

Shanks vuelve cada noche de manera regular a la misma hora y es difícil para Luffy no sentirse un poquito atraído a él. El pelirrojo tiene 27 años, ocho años más que Luffy, ve incluso las situaciones negativas con una actitud positiva, ha viajado alrededor del mundo formando su propia verdad sobre las cosas, su comida favorita también es la carne y es frustrantemente atractivo con su cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, de manera que toda tu atención se centra en la cicatriz que tiene en su ojo izquierdo que en vez de quitarle atractivo solamente lo hace más interesante.

Luffy puede mostrar un poco más de su persona real con Shanks, el joven que ama reír de manera ruidosa y hablar de cosas como sus deseos o sueños en la vida; en vez de la falsa persona que ha formado en el bar de chico obediente que debe utilizar con el resto de los clientes. El pelirrojo también esta atraído por él, Luffy puede notarlo por el borde coqueto que han tomado sus interacciones los últimos días, la manera en que le sostiene las manos sobre la mesa y acaricia sus nudillos, los besos de despedida que cada vez son más cerca de su boca y la manera en que sus ojos han tomado un borde hambriento, los ojos de un hombre deseoso por más que inocentes toques de su piel. 

**…**

Es una noche diferente en el bar, en su mes y tres semanas trabajando en aquel lugar Luffy nunca había visto tanta gente reunida. Hay una banda en el escenario donde el resto de la semana usualmente bailan chicas y hay gente en el centro del bar, donde las mesas han sido puestas a un lado para hacer espacio para una improvisada pista de baile. Shanks nuevamente visita el bar, vestido en un traje de diseñador gris, sin corbata y con su camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, ha bebido varios vasos de lo más fuerte que ofrece la casa y el cautivador sonido de la guitarra, con el saxofón y el teclado uniéndose en una magnifica melodía hacen que le pida a su acompañante bailar, Luffy toma la mano que le es extendida y se deja arrastrar hasta la pista de baile.

La mano derecha de Shanks está sobre su cintura desnuda y su mano izquierda entrelazada con la mano derecha de Luffy, mientras los dirige a un ritmo bastante rápido que se acopla con el sonido que la banda marca. Ambos ríen intentando no pisarse los pies y fallando mientras son empujados uno contra el otro, debido al poco espacio que hay con tanta gente reunida en el mismo lugar. Shanks guía a Luffy para que gire cuando el ritmo que llevaba la banda cambia, el sonido del bajo se sobrepone al del saxofón y aparece el tamborileo constante de una batería, la voz del vocalista es incitadora mientras canta promesas de lo que le hará a su amante.

La espalda de Luffy queda contra el pecho de Shanks, sin posibilidad de moverse al haber quedados apretados entre la multitud que como encantados con la voz del vocalista se han quedado quietos observando su performance. Es difícil para el pelirrojo la situación, el cuerpo de Luffy tan cerca del suyo, embriagado en el aroma a perfume y sudor que hay en su delgado cuello y el deleitable trasero presionando contra su erección. Luffy lo mira de reojo hacia atrás, una sonrisa en su rostro cuando mueve intencionalmente su trasero contra él, presionando sus poco vestidos glúteos contra Shanks, de manera que quedan parcialmente separados por la erección del pelirrojo dándole una idea de cómo estarían si no hubiera ninguna prenda de ropa separándolos.

Shanks traga la saliva que se ha juntado en su boca, empujando de manera experimental sus caderas contra el joven que devuelve la acción a su propio ritmo, volteando su rostro y lamiendo sus labios como una invitación a ser besados, y eso hace el pelirrojo, su boca ansiosa busca la del joven y sus labios se encuentran en un beso fogoso, semanas de deseo reprimido manifestándose libremente, sus manos tocan de manera reverente la cintura de Luffy hasta llegar a su erección, sus dedos lo tocan sobre la delgada tela del taparrabos y todo se sale de control. Los brazos de Luffy abrazándolo hacia atrás, obligándolo a mover sus caderas en contra de él más rápido, como si fueran verdaderas penetraciones y sus propias manos moviéndose a un ritmo desquiciante en la erección de Luffy quien se corre cuando Shanks mete su lengua dentro de su cálida boca. Shanks lo sigue pronto, corriéndose en sus pantalones sin ser tocado, como un adolescente solo por poder apreciar la expresión en el rostro del joven mientras se corre.

El calor insoportable de minutos antes disminuye, el sonido de la banda que pareció desaparecer mientras se tocaban vuelve a ellos como una bofetada de realidad y se separan rápidamente, Luffy cubre su parte delantera manchada con su semen y se disculpa brevemente con el pelirrojo antes de que este pueda detenerlo y desaparece en la parte trasera del bar que sirve como camerino para que los trabajadores se cambien de ropa.

 

**[3]**

Es Izo quien lo visita temprano apenas comienza su turno al día siguiente, Luffy está agradecido que sea él y no otro de sus hermanos, con quienes hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior seria incómodo y que terminaría en una cacería para matar al pelirrojo, porque sus hermanos son sobreprotectores, creerían que el pelirrojo lo obligo y no que fue él quien sedujo al hombre primero. Izo es diferente, más calmado, dispuesto a escuchar y siempre con un buen consejo que dar. 

– ¿Entonces básicamente tuviste sexo con ropa en medio de la pista de baile con este hombre? – pregunta Izo una vez el joven comandante ha terminado de narrar la situación del día anterior –

– ¡No lo digas así! – se queja Luffy cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado –

– ¿hiciste todo eso para mantener la fachada de trabajador aquí o porque ese hombre realmente te genera…cosas? – cuestiona Izo, intrigado por el comportamiento de su hermano menor –

– El realmente me gusta – confiesa Luffy, quitando las manos de su rostro para mirar fijamente a su hermano y mostrarle lo serio que es respecto a esto – pero no quiero echar a perder las cosas y que interfiera con la misión, estoy tan cerca de ganarme la total confianza de doflamingo y hundirlo.

– Entonces invítalo a tu departamento, es un lugar en el que tienes total control de lo que pueda suceder y privacidad suficiente para explorar que tan lejos quieres llegar con él– aconseja Izo – pero se precavido, utiliza protección si es que tienen relaciones sexuales y se cuidadoso con tus sentimientos, la vida en la mafia es dura y no se nos está permitido fallar… la omertá puede caer sobre nosotros en cualquier momento y este hombre puede traicionarte si te entregas por completo

– Entiendo, Izo – responde Luffy, pensando en las palabras dichas por el comandante – Gracias por el consejo

– Para eso somos los hermanos mayores – responde Izo revolviéndole el cabello al joven comandante –

 – ¿Por qué Ace no ha venido a verme? – pregunta Luffy cambiando de tema a uno que lo ha intrigado durante unas semanas –

– Dice que no soportaría ver a alguien intentar seducirte o tocarte – contesta Izo, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – y que solo vendrá una vez cuando la misión esté a punto de finalizarse

– Entiendo –responde Luffy un poco desanimado, después de todo Ace es su hermano y nunca habían estado separados sin hablar durante tanto tiempo –

– anímate, pronto terminara todo y volverás a casa con nosotros – dice Izo, golpeándolo juguetonamente en la nariz – Oyaji también te extraña, después de todo eres su hijo menor y le preocupa lo que pueda pasarte

– Dile que prepare un gran festín para mi regreso, porque lo hare victorioso – ríe Luffy animadamente y su hermano solo gira los ojos, acostumbrado a la personalidad animada del joven.

**…**

Shanks vuelve tres días después del incidente, cuando Luffy cumple dos meses trabajando en el bar y de inmediato solicita la presencia del joven en su mesa. Es evidente que el pelirrojo lo desea, está escrito sobre toda su cara, la forma en que sus ojos le piden que lo acepte y que le diga que el también desea que se repita nuevamente lo de hace algunas noches y la desesperación con la que sujeta sus manos impidiéndole que se aleje. Luffy se inclina sobre la mesa, sus labios cerca del oído del pelirrojo para darle su respuesta:

– Manglar 27, Nuevo mundo #390. Estaré ahí alrededor de las 4:00am, si es que me quieres… espérame ahí hoy – susurra Luffy de manera seductora aunque su voz tiembla un poco, es la primera vez que hace algo como esto y se encuentra nervioso.

Shanks asiente encantado, sus ojos brillan y toma delicadamente la mano de Luffy para dejar un beso en su palma abierta. Luffy esconde su sonrisa detrás de su copa de blue margarita.

**…**

– Has estado excelente, encanto – alaba Doflamingo besando el cuello del joven y acariciando con sus grandes manos los muslos de Luffy, quien está sentado sobre su regazo como una fiel mascota, justo lo que él desea que se convierta– has sido un buen chico, vendiendo más que cualquiera y luciendo cada vez más delicioso, solo quiero devorarte

– Solo por ti, amo – responde Luffy de manera melosa, aun cuando la atención que el proxeneta le presta es incomoda e incluso repulsiva pero finge que le encanta – el amo ha hecho tanto por mí y yo solo quiero ser de utilidad

– Sabia que había tomado una buena decisión cuando te traje – responde Doflamingo, mordiendo su cuello y dejando una marca que el joven siente la necesidad de remover de inmediato–  Nadie había sido tan leal conmigo sin estar interesados en obtener beneficios, tú lo haces por lealtad y agradecimiento  

– Me llena de felicidad trabajar aquí y poder ayudar al amo, solo desearía poder hacer más – responde Luffy, reposando su frente contra el hombro de doflamingo en un gesto melancólico y resignado.

– ¿En la segunda planta hay habitaciones en las que no puede entrar nadie, verdad? – Pregunta Doflamingo de manera retorica pero Luffy asiente de igual manera – ¿Puedo contarte algo sin que te asuste, encanto?   

Luffy se sienta, su cabeza ya no descansa contra el hombro de doflamingo y lo observa a los ojos, sus ojos tienen forma de almendras y son de un color azul profundo, generalmente están oculto detrás de unas gafas de sol rojas que solo se quita cuando va a estar con el joven.

– En esas habitaciones tengo gente, esas personas están drogadas todo el tiempo y los clientes que pagan ciertas cifras de dinero pueden hacer lo que deseen con ellos – explica Doflamingo, Luffy se mantiene impasivo aun cuando genera un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago que este hombre declare en voz alta hacer tal cosa. El proxeneta incluso parece avergonzado cuando confiesa sus motivaciones – ellos no quisieron trabajar para mí y yo los quería, así que tuve que obligarlos

– Cualquiera que no aproveche algo tan magnifico como trabajar para el amo merece ser obligado a darse cuenta de su insignificancia – dice Luffy, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Doflamingo y suprime la sonrisa triunfante de su rostro cuando observa la completa adoración en los ojos de doflamingo – El amo no necesita estar avergonzado frente a mí, yo nunca juzgaría a mi _salvador_.

– Eres justo lo que necesitaba en este mundo, encanto – dice Doflamingo, acunando el rostro de Luffy para besarlo en los labios de manera rápida y juntar sus frentes – alguien que vaya a mi ritmo y cumpla todos mis requerimientos, dime, ¿podrías ayudarme a supervisarlos?, te daré una copia de las llaves para que arregles las habitaciones o los limpies para su siguiente cliente

– Por supuesto, amo, déjamelo a mí – responde Luffy, golpeando su pecho con su mano derecha para demostrar lo emocionado que esta de poder ser de ayuda –

**…**

Fingir frente a Doflamingo siempre lo deja agotado pero hoy realmente ha hecho un avance, se ha ganado la total confianza de Doflamingo y eso es algo para celebrar. Además tuvo varias horas de descanso e incluso tomo una ducha antes de regresar a su departamento, cuando llega al edificio se encuentra con Shanks esperándolo, apoyado contra la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos. Al verlo, el rostro del pelirrojo se ilumina y rápidamente camina en su dirección.

– Te ves bien con ropa puesta – bromea el pelirrojo, besándolo en la mejilla y colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras lo dirige dentro del edificio –

– El uniforme no fue mi elección, es para atraer a los clientes pervertidos – responde Luffy sacándole la lengua y Shanks solo se ríe –

– Hola Luffy – Saluda el conserje, Doma, quien junto con los hermanos DeCalvan es un aliado de la familia Barbablanca. Doma observa con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante, y Luffy sabe de inmediato que sus hermanos se enteraran de esto –

– Buenas noches, Doma – responde Luffy educadamente mientras camina al ascensor seguido por Shanks. Una vez las puertas del ascensor se cierran, presiona el número 15, que es el piso donde su departamento se encuentra y acepta sin problemas los delicados besos que Shanks deja en la parte posterior de su cuello. La noche promete ser larga y Luffy no puede esperar.

 


	2. Parte 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capo di tutti capi: Se trata del jefe de una familia. que al ser el más poderoso o por haber asesinado a otros jefes, se ha convertido en el miembro más poderoso de la mafia.

**[4]**

Luffy deja escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando los labios de Shanks abandonan los suyos, intentando calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón y el nerviosismo que se ha instaurado bajo su piel con el simple contacto de las manos de Shanks alrededor de su cintura. Este es un tipo diferente de intimidad, en la privacidad de su departamento con un hombre de quien realmente no conoce demasiado y que bien todo lo que le ha dicho podría ser una mentira.

– Lu… – dice Shanks, su voz es amable y con un deje de preocupación, como si fuera capaz de sentir todos los miedos e inseguridades que el joven tiene – ¿En verdad quieres esto? –Pregunta el pelirrojo, su pulgar acaricia el labio inferior de Luffy de manera delicada – No es necesario que hagamos algo ahora o que te sientas obligado a…

– ¿No me deseas, Shanks? – Interrumpe Luffy, lamiendo el pulgar de Shanks mientras lo observa directamente a los ojos. A pesar de su nerviosismo y dudas iniciales, de verdad desea al pelirrojo – ¿Ahora que tengo ropa encima no te parezco atractivo?

– ¡Por supuesto que te deseo! – responde Shanks de inmediato, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello del joven e inhalando el difuso aroma a perfume, alcohol y sudor impregnado en la piel de Luffy, que él desea reemplazar con su propio olor– Te deseo tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad, te deseo tanto que…

Luffy interrumpe su desvarió con un beso ferviente, guiándolo alrededor del departamento hasta su habitación y empujándolo gentilmente sobre la cama. Luffy se arrodilla junto a esta, quedando entre las piernas del pelirrojo y frotando su mejilla con el bulto que se ha formado en los pantalones de este. Sus dedos agiles desabrochan el botón y bajan la bragueta,  la ropa interior es maniobrada lo suficiente para que el miembro ahora semi-erecto de Shanks quede descubierto. Luffy lame a lo largo, desde la base del pene hasta la punta, alza la vista y encuentra a Shanks observándolo embobado, le guiña un ojo y besa la punta para luego meterlo de a poco dentro de su boca. El pene de Shanks es largo y no puede tomarlo por completo dentro de su boca, así que envuelve su mano donde sus labios no alcanzan y comienza a moverla solo hacia arriba, ordeñándolo y sintiendo el amargo sabor a pre-semen alrededor de su lengua.

Shanks respira con dificultad, sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo que Luffy le brinda entremedio de sus piernas, chupándolo como si no pudiera esperar para tragarse su semen espeso y caliente, ese pensamiento lo tiene moviendo sus caderas buscando alcanzar una rápida liberación de la tortura que infringe aquella lengua jugueteando a lo largo de su erección y Luffy pone una mano sobre su abdomen, deteniéndolo y mirándolo de manera grave, haciéndole saber al paso de quien se hará esto y queda claro que no es al suyo.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Shanks? – pregunta Luffy, su boca ya no está alrededor de la erección del pelirrojo, sino que son sus manos las que lo tocan a un ritmo desquiciante – Tu pene se siente tan pesado en mi mano, ¿estas cerca de correrte, verdad? – pregunta Luffy, masturbándolo más rápido y los ojos del pelirrojo se sienten pesados, quiere cerrarlos y simplemente dejarse llevar por la sensación de las manos de Luffy tocándolo, pero la necesidad de ver a Luffy mientras le brinda placer es igual de fuerte

– dame tu semen, Shanks, aquí – pide Luffy, abriendo su boca con la lengua afuera, pidiendo todo el semen del pelirrojo dentro su boca, ¿y quién es Shanks para negarse?, es solo un par de movimientos más de la mano de Luffy y Shanks se corre, una gran sacudida de placer recorre por todo su cuerpo y chorros de semen caliente brotan de su pene, la mayor parte cae dentro de la boca ansiosa del joven y el resto sobre su rostro y ropa. Luffy cierra su boca y traga duro, el líquido deslizándose lentamente por su garganta es espeso y adora como el pelirrojo aún tiene la espalda arqueada y sus ojos cerrados debido al intenso placer que le acaba de brindar

Shanks intenta calmar su respiración, intentando bajar de la neblina de placer tras el mejor sexo oral de su vida. Luffy ansioso por seguir la acción, le quita los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y se desviste a sí mismo. Shanks le pide que se acerque y Luffy se sienta sobre su regazo, frotando su erección contra el miembro de Shanks, quien gime con su garganta ante la sensación. Shanks toma la erección de Luffy en su mano y el joven se mueve en contra de esta, intentando conseguir fricción donde más lo necesita y se deja besar sin oponer resistencia cuando el mayor ataca su boca.

– ¿El lubricante? – pregunta Shanks sin detener el movimiento de su mano mientras Luffy apoya su frente contra la de Shanks –

– En el cajón de la mesita de noche, junto a los condones – instruye Luffy moviendo sus caderas y dejando escapar sonidos lascivos que solo encienden más a su amante –

– Ah, los sonidos que haces, Lu, tan deseable – murmura el pelirrojo junto al oído del joven mientras abre el cajón, toma el lubricante y condones que va a necesitar pronto. Shanks retira su mano de la erección de Luffy y el joven sigue moviéndose en busca de sus caricias, haciendo pequeños sonidos de inconformidad contra la boca del pelirrojo – ¿Puedes tocarte para mí, Lu?

Luffy asiente con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, su mano izquierda se sujeta del hombro de Shanks mientras toma su erección con la mano derecha y comienza a masturbarse rápidamente – ¿Así? – pregunta Luffy con voz entrecortada, las cortas uñas de su mano se entierran contra la carne del hombro del pelirrojo –

– Así – asegura Shanks besándolo en la mejilla, tomando la botella de lubricante entre sus manos y embetunando tres de los dedos de su mano derecha, deja la botella a un lado y con su mano izquierda separa los glúteos del joven, su dedo índice juega alrededor del anillo de musculo antes de entrar lentamente por completo. Shanks mueve su dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera, en lentos movimientos para agregar un segundo dedo que no entra con tanta amabilidad como el primero. Luffy arquea su espalda cuando se corre sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo con el nombre de este brotando de sus labios como un grito. –Ese es un buen sonido, quiero oírte siempre diciendo mi nombre de esa manera –

Shanks mueve ambos dedos de adentro hacia afuera, lentamente, disfrutando como las paredes internas de Luffy se tensan en sus dedos y todo su cuerpo se estremece bajo sus ministraciones – Tan lindo para mí, Lu – separa sus dedos haciendo movimientos de tijeras y mete un tercer dedo, de manera invasiva y curva los tres dedos ligeramente para encontrar su objetivo. Ambos brazos de Luffy se aferran a su cuello, murmurando su nombre como plegarias y Shanks no puede dejar de abusar aquel punto, mete y saca sus dedos siempre dirigiéndolos a la próstata del joven. Luffy es un desastre y es así justo como Shanks lo quiere, con el movimiento lento de sus caderas hacia atrás intentando profundizar la sensación de los dedos de Shanks dentro de él y su boca abierta que no puede formar ninguna frase coherente que no sea el nombre del pelirrojo.

No es difícil para Shanks imaginar el trabajo de Luffy en el bar, en más de una ocasión lo ha visto regresar al primer piso junto a algún hombre diferente del que se despide con un amoroso beso en la mejilla y no es secreto para nadie lo que sucede tras las paredes de aquellas habitaciones. Brindar placer con su cuerpo es el trabajo de Luffy, Shanks puede estar o no de acuerdo, pero no es quien para juzgar y sabe que debe haber sucedido algo que orillara al joven a vender su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, pero esta noche quiere que sea diferente y ser él quien haga disfrutar a Luffy de los placeres del sexo. Quiere que Luffy se olvide de todo y solo pueda recordar su nombre.

Luffy toma uno de los pequeños paquetes grises de la cama, rompe el empaque con cuidado de no romper su contenido y tomando el condón desde la punta lo desliza sobre el falo de Shanks hasta la base, procurando que no quede aire atrapado dentro y que cause que pueda romperse. Se miran fijamente, buscando alguna duda en los ojos contrarios de ir más lejos porque una vez unan sus cuerpos en la forma más antigua e íntima; no hay vuelta atrás. Luffy acerca sus labios a los de Shanks y este lo apresa con los suyos, suave, gentil pero siempre haciendo evidente su deseo por el chico en su regazo, toma su erección y la presiona contra la entrada de Luffy quien se desliza satisfactoriamente fácil en esta debido al gran trabajo que hizo el pelirrojo dilatando su parte más íntima.

– ¿Duele? – pregunta Shanks, preocupado de que sea tan satisfactorio para Luffy como lo es para él la manera en que esas paredes se envuelven y exprimen alrededor de su hombría.

–No, se siente bien – responde Luffy, ambas manos soportan su peso contra los amplios hombros de Shanks para alzarse dejando solo la punta del falo dentro y recibirlo por completo entre sus paredes nuevamente al descender. Luffy grita, un jadeo ahogado mientras Shanks hace sonidos guturales. Las grandes manos del pelirrojo toman a Luffy por el trasero, moviéndolo, dándole el ritmo que desea que lleven en este vaivén desenfrenado de placer.      

– Estas tan apretado, Lu – alaba Shanks con voz entrecortada, moviendo al joven sobre su erección – puedo sentir como tus paredes se aprietan alrededor de mi pene, como si quisieran ordeñarme para llenarte de mí semen

– ¡Ah-ah! ¡Shanks!– gime en voz alta el joven, como un grito. La voz rasposa y entrecortada de Shanks hablándole sucio y el ritmo brutal con que arremete su cuerpo lo tienen delirante. Quiere escucharlo decir su nombre y no aquella corta versión de este que le dio el día que se conocieron– Luffy. Mi nombre es Luffy. Dilo, Shanks, di mi nombre –

– Luffy. Ah, Luffy – repite Shanks, y el joven adora la manera en que su nombre se desliza de los labios del pelirrojo como un susurro de asombro, como si acabara de encontrar respuesta a una interrogante que le quitaba el sueño – Un nombre tan bonito como tú, Luffy.

Luffy nunca se había sentido así de bien. Shanks marca un ritmo brutal con sus movimientos, el agarre que tiene sobre su trasero de seguro dejara moretones en la forma de sus largos dedos y Luffy solo puede mover sus caderas en busca de más mientras ronronea por los besos hambrientos que Shanks deja en su cuello, quien pone especial énfasis sobre las marcas de los dientes que Doflamingo dejo en él.

–Luffy – dice Shanks como si el nombre del joven fuera una plegaria, dirigiendo todas sus estocadas en aquel punto específico que tienen a Luffy desecho al borde de correrse – Tan lindo

–Más duro, Shanks, haz que me corra mientras te tengo dentro– exige Luffy, sus brazos se aferran a los amplios hombros de Shanks como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hay un calor desbordante en su estómago y las sensaciones que embargan todo su cuerpo le avisan que está muy cerca de alcanzar su clímax–

– Voy a correrme, Luffy – murmura Shanks contra el oído del joven, su voz ronca y entrecortada hacen que un escalofríos placentero recorra el cuerpo de Luffy – Voy a correrme dentro de ti y llenarte con mi semen, ¿quieres eso, Luffy?

– ¡Si, Shanks! – grita Luffy, tomando su miembro con una mano y masturbándose al duro ritmo con el que Shanks entra y sale de él. Luffy arquea su espalda cuando una de las estocadas de Shanks contra su próstata provoca su orgasmo, corriéndose sobre el duro abdomen del pelirrojo quien no deja de alabarlo, diciéndole lo maravilloso que se ve con aquella expresión de puro placer en su lindo rostro

– Voy a dártelo, Luffy, sé un buen chico y recibe mi semen – jadea Shanks, presionando fuertemente contra el trasero de Luffy y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que lo invaden, la manera en que las paredes internas del joven aprietan alrededor de su pene, el sonido de sus pieles chocando, el sonido húmedo de los jadeos de Luffy y el absoluto placer pintado en el rostro de su joven amante. Shanks se corre, sus dedos hundiéndose fuertemente contra la suave piel del trasero de Luffy y sus dientes mordiendo sobre esa detestable marca (que no era la suya) en el cuello del joven quien da un jadeo ahogado de dolor.

Ambos se mantienen en la misma posición por unos minutos, intentando calmar sus laboriosas respiraciones mientras Shanks deja pequeños besos por todo el rostro del joven pelinegro. Shanks desliza cuidadosamente su falo, aun envuelto en el condón y Luffy siente una ligera frustración al haber estado tan entusiasmado por sentir realmente a Shanks llenándolo con su semilla, se levanta del regazo del pelirrojo y se deja caer junto a él en la cama.

Shanks se quita el condón, le hace un nudo y lo bota en el tacho de basura, mirando al joven quien tiene una complacida sonrisa en el rostro. No sabe si quedarse o marcharse, ¿qué es lo correcto de hacer después de tener sexo con alguien que no tienes una relación? ¿Es más descortés quedarse o marcharse? Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Luffy lo observa y esconde parcialmente su rostro contra las sabanas

– Puedes quedarte a dormir – dice Luffy mirando a Shanks a los ojos, con mejillas sonrojadas de una manera encantadora – Es bastante tarde y este es un barrio peligroso de noche

– ¡Gracias Luffy! – dice Shanks animado, tumbándose sobre la cama junto a Luffy, cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas de color rojo vino y demasiado cansado como para reclamar que el pelirrojo no debería abrazarlo, se queda dormido envuelto en el calor que le brinda el cuerpo junto al suyo.

 

**[5]**

– Así que dormiste con él – Dice Izo, sentado sobre la cama mientras observa a Luffy devorar la comida que trajo a escondidas para él. Ha pasado una semana desde que Luffy se acostó con Shanks y no ha vuelto a ver al pelirrojo ni una sola vez – ¿Cómo estuvo?

– ¡No te voy a contar eso! – grita Luffy avergonzado para llevarse la última cucharada a la boca y limpiarse con la servilleta – Ya es suficientemente vergonzoso hablar sobre esto con mi hermano

– El hermano que te dio el mejor consejo y merece saber los jugosos detalles de tu noche loca – ríe Izo, desde que era un niño siempre fue difícil que Luffy se sintiera avergonzado sobre algo y verlo ahora tan avergonzado con este tema hace que el comandante quiera aprovechar la oportunidad para torturar a su pequeño hermanito –

– Vete al diablo, Izo, no te diré nada – responde Luffy mostrándole el dedo medio de forma testaruda – además ni siquiera ha vuelto al bar, revolcarse conmigo era su objetivo y ya no hay más historia, no vale la pena pensar en eso

– ¿Por qué suenas decepcionado? – pregunta Izo  ahora con voz severa, con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta. Él advirtió a Luffy desde un principio a no invertirse demasiado en este sujeto pelirrojo – ¿De verdad creíste que un hombre que viene a esta clase de lugar querría algo más que sexo de una noche? 

– Olvídalo, ni siquiera me importa – miente Luffy a través de los dientes, intentando enmascarar la molestia ante su propia estupidez. Por supuesto que Shanks no tienen ningún motivo para volver a buscar a Luffy, pero él parecía tan distinto a todos los demás mal vividores que repletan el bar y Luffy cayó como un imbécil ante sus encantos y amabilidad – ¿además no deberías estar más preocupado por la información que te entregue?

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estamos preparados para apoyarte en el momento que creas que es adecuado atacar a Doflamingo – dice Izo –

– Eso es verdad – murmura Luffy – solo un mes más y Doflamingo estará muerto

– Sé cuidadoso, Luffy. Oyaji ha estado algo alterado los últimos días, al parecer volvió un viejo rival que solía pertenecer a la familia de Roger y no se saben sus intenciones – relata Izo a su hermano – Bien podría aliarse con Kaido o quién sabe qué

– ¿Alguien de la familia de Roger? ¿Por qué alguien de esa familia volvería a Sabaody?– Pregunta Luffy confundido, la familia se desbando y sus viejos miembros han estado desaparecidos desde que Roger murió hace 17 años atrás – No es como si pudieran volver ahora y ser _Capo di tutti capi,_ no con Oyaji teniendo ese puesto durante tantos años. Es absurdo.

– Es eso lo que lo tiene tan confundido – responde Izo – esperemos que no nos cause problemas

– Eso espero, por favor, envía mis saludos a Oyaji – pide Luffy, tendiendo su mano a Izo para que puedan volver al primer piso juntos, las tres horas por las que lo contrato su hermano ya han llegado a su fin. Caminan en silencio, con Luffy observando sus pies y con Izo guiándolo.

– Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí – dice Izo en voz baja y con marcado sarcasmo. Luffy alza la vista para mirar en la misma dirección que su hermano, a menos de tres metros de ellos se encuentra Shanks con su cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás, su corbata negra desanudada y su impecable camisa blanca arremangada en los brazos, tiene el ceño fruncido mientras mira en su dirección y sus manos entrelazadas con las de Izo.

– Luf-… Lu – dice Shanks, aclarando su garganta al casi decir el nombre real del joven y acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que quedan uno frente al otro –

– Al parecer tienes otro cliente, dulzura – dice Izo, dejando un beso en el cabello de Luffy de manera tierna y que solo hace que el pelirrojo frunza más el ceño –

– Eso parece, Izo-sama – ronronea Luffy, regodeándose en la absoluta molestia que hay en el rostro del pelirrojo. Izo deja ir su mano y lo besa en la mejilla

– Adiós, Lu, volveré pronto – promete Izo, guiñándole un ojo antes de caminar hasta la salida del bar –

– Buenas noches – saluda Luffy con una pequeña reverencia a Shanks, volviendo a las viejas cordialidades – ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo esta noche?

– Luffy – susurra Shanks, tomando al joven por la muñeca para captar su atención – sé que debes estar molesto conmigo y crees que soy un idiota al igual que todos los otros hombres que vienen a este lugar y te intentan ligar, pero te prometo que no es así y tuve cosas que hacer que me mantuvieron alejado de aquí por unos días

– No necesitas darme explicaciones, Shanks – dice Luffy, con una forzada encantadora sonrisa. Por supuesto que está molesto pero está siendo irracional, el pelirrojo no debe excusarse porque solo fue algo de una noche entre dos adultos –

– No te fuerces a sonreír si no lo sientes – pide Shanks tomando por sorpresa a Luffy– No pienses en mi como otro cliente con el cual debes ser complaciente, se egoísta y dime a cambio todo lo que quieras  

Luffy no responde nada al respecto y prefiere ignorar por completo como eso hizo latir su corazón más rápido, toma a Shanks por la mano y lo arrastra hasta la barra – entonces quiero un Tom Collins con mucho hielo y un Martini

– Por supuesto – responde Shanks contento, tomando la mano de Luffy entre las suyas y besando sus nudillos –

**…**

 – Te ves radiante como siempre, encanto – saluda Doflamingo cuando Luffy entra en su oficina luego de que este lo mandara a llamar –

– Gracias, amo – agradece Luffy con una ligera reverencia antes de caminar hasta el proxeneta y sentarse en su regazo – ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

– ¿Cómo te has sentido teniendo que supervisar las habitaciones? – pregunta Doflamingo, tomando la mano de Luffy entre la suya y acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano –  Sé que puede ser algo difícil de presenciar

Luffy siente el estómago revuelto al recordar a esas personas. Mujeres y hombres encadenados desde una de sus piernas a la cama con una cadena lo suficientemente larga para que puedan caminar por la habitación hasta el baño que queda junto. Sus ojos apagados como si no estuvieran presentes, sus desnudos cuerpos delgados cubiertos en heridas y moretones, y las manchas de fluidos en las sabanas. Es horrible, la decadencia que se vive en cada una de esas habitaciones.

– Estoy bien, sé que estoy ayudando un poquito al amo al hacerme cargo de esas personas – responde Luffy de manera suave, enmascarando su odio –

– Gracias, encanto – murmura Doflamingo, sus labios contra el cuello del joven – ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar mi propuesta?

– ¿Qué cosa, amo? – Pregunta Luffy, apoyando su cabeza contra la del proxeneta y fingiendo ignorancia aun cuando sabe muy  bien que se refiere–

– Sé mi juguete – pide Doflamingo – Solo mío y lo tendrás todo. Cualquier lujo que desees, te lo concederé. Ya no tendrás que trabajar en el bar y acostarte con otros hombres, solo conmigo.

– Realmente quiero ganarme mi lugar junto al amo – dice Luffy, sintiendo todo tipo de nauseas de solo pensar en ser el juguete sexual de alguien, en especial de Doflamingo – y debo trabajar duro en el negocio para eso, ¿no crees, amo?

– Entiendo – suspira Doflamingo, tomando la mano de Luffy y llevándosela a los labios para besar sus nudillos. El mismo gesto que Shanks siempre tiene con Luffy, su mano se siente fría de repente y tiene el impulso de quitarla al no ser los labios suaves del pelirrojo sino los agrietados y secos de Doflamingo contra su mano, pero en vez de hacer eso ríe de manera melodiosa y vacía.   

 

**[6]**

Shanks murmura palabras de adoración contra el cuello de Luffy, mientras sus largos dedos le quitan la camiseta y el joven a regañadientes deja desnudar aquella parte de su anatomía que no deseaba fuera inspeccionada por el hombre mayor. Una vez el pelirrojo le quita la camiseta, Luffy se lleva ambas manos al pecho para cubrirse y el gesto llama la atención del pelirrojo, que quita ambas manos para deleitarse con lo que el joven intentaba ocultar.  

– No te rías – advierte Luffy con el ceño fruncido. No es que no sea confidente del atractivo de su cuerpo, después de todo debe mantener cierto régimen para estar en perfectas condiciones para las misiones que le son asignadas ni tampoco está avergonzado de sus poco usuales pezones invertidos, lo que lo pone nervioso es que nunca había sido inspeccionado tan de cerca y con abierto interés como Shanks lo hace– Te pateare el culo fuera de aquí si haces un comentario al respecto

– Lucen deliciosos – dice Shanks, su lengua juega alrededor de la aureola para lamer insistentemente la hendidura donde se esconde el pezón. La espalda de Luffy se entierra contra la cama ante la húmeda y caliente lengua de Shanks entrando en contacto con sus sensibles pezones – Tan lindo, Luffy, tal vez si chupo lo suficiente salga leche

– Has visto y tocado lo que tengo entre las piernas – se queja Luffy, tomando el cabello rojo de Shanks y dándole un tirón – No soy una mujer que puede producir leche para ti, idiota

– Pequeño inocente Luffy – murmura Shanks contra el pecho de Luffy, sus dientes mordiendo delicadamente alrededor del pezón – Aunque no lo creas hay casos de hombres que pueden lactar, además está comprobado que al estimular el pezón se libera prolactina; que es una hormona que estimula la secreción de leche

– ¿Entonces por qué no dejas de hablar y pones esa lengua tuya a trabajar? – Ordena Luffy, sus dedos se enredan en el cabello del pelirrojo, presionándolo contra su pecho para que succione su pezón que al ser estimulado ha ‘aparecido’ – Y si eres bueno, te recompensaré

– Tan demandante – alaba Shanks, su boca succionando los pezones de Luffy mientras sus manos acarician el bulto en los pantalones del joven –  

**…**

Mirando el techo de su habitación, con el brazo de Shanks alrededor de su cintura de manera protectora y con la suave respiración de este contra su cuello, Luffy llego a la conclusión de que en realidad puede que si sea un idiota como sus hermanos siempre han dicho. 

Solo hace unos días juro que lo sucedido con el hombre pelirrojo había sido algo de una sola noche y que no se volvería a repetir…y aquí estaba de nuevo, en su departamento, luego de una genial e intensa noche de sexo que termino con el pelirrojo quedándose a dormir entre sus sabanas nuevamente.

Esta es la última vez, se promete, después de esta noche nunca más volverá a dormir con Shanks… nada bueno saldrá de involucrarse aún más con el hombre pelirrojo.

**[7]**

Han trascurrido dos meses y medio desde que Luffy comenzó a trabajar en _Mariejois_ , todas las piezas de su plan han comenzado a caer en el lugar adecuado y solo es cuestión de tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Sus hermanos vienen a visitarlo los días que trabaja y Shanks le hace compañía también, cuando alcanza a contratar sus servicios antes de que alguno de sus hermanos se presente.

Luffy espera de pie frente a la entrada, algo que usualmente no hace pero hoy es el día que uno de sus hermanos favoritos lo visita. No es que vaya a decirlo en voz alta, después de todo eso generaría un caos competitivo entre sus hermanos pero es innegable que Thatch ocupa un lugar especial. Todos sus hermanos son diferentes a su propia manera y la diferencia de edad que tiene con todos ellos a veces hace difícil la comunicación, pero Thatch siempre encontró la manera de que pasaran tiempo juntos. Ya fuera haciendo bromas alrededor de la base, invitándolo a comer o entrenándolo para que se hiciera más fuerte, son pequeñas cosas que Luffy aprecia enormemente y lo hacen querer al hombre de jopo un poquito más que a otros de sus hermanos.

– ¡Thatchy! – exclama Luffy, abalanzándose a los brazos del hombre de jopo quien lo toma por la cintura y lo alza dándolo vueltas mientras ríe alegremente. Mirando detrás de la imponente figura de su hermano, los ojos de Luffy se encuentran con Shanks observándolos de manera crítica. Thatch lo deja en el piso y Shanks aprovecha de inmediato la oportunidad para acercarse, con toda la intención de pedirle que se siente con él a conversar y beber algo, como todas las noches que se presenta en el bar

– Lu – dice el pelirrojo, intentando tomar su mano pero Thatch es más rápido e intercepta sus avances –

– Lo siento, amigo – dice Thatch, abrazando a Luffy por la cintura con familiaridad, cosa que solo logra molestar al pelirrojo – este adorable chico es mío por el resto de la noche  

– ¿Tu ego debe sentirse increíble, no? – Pregunta Shanks, con el ceño fruncido en disgusto y veneno empapando su voz – Teniendo que venir a un lugar como este para satisfacerte con jóvenes que no tienen otra opción que permitir que los toquen por dinero

– ¿Qué demonios dijiste? – Pregunta Thatch, alterado, dispuesto a subir los puños de su camisa y darle una paliza al pelirrojo bocón – ¿Y tú qué? ¿Para qué quieres la compañía de Lu si no es para sentirte importante y regodearte en su atención?

– Tú no sabes nada – advierte Shanks, y si las miradas mataran Thatch estaría seis metros bajo tierra – Mis motivos para buscar a Luffy no son de tu incumbencia, bastardo

– ¡Es todo, voy a patearte el culo de una vez por todas! – sentencia Thatch, harto de este hombre que se cree mejor que él pero que regresa como un perro fiel  cada noche junto a Luffy – ¿Crees que eres distinto a todos los otros hombres aquí que solo desean a Lu por su cuerpo?

Los ojos de Shanks prometen dolor una vez pueda golpear al hombre del jopo, pero Luffy los detiene antes de que puedan formar un escandalo

– Thatchy, no armes una escena – Pide Luffy, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su hermano – ¿No queremos que te echen del bar, verdad? ¿No quieres ir a la habitación conmigo? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me visitaste!

– Tienes razón – concede Thatch, calmándose un poco, sabe que si alguien descubre la conexión que tiene con la familia barbablanca pondría en peligro a Luffy. Toma la mano de su hermano entre la suya y camina hacia la escalera –

– Luffy, no tienes que hacerlo – Pide Shanks, su voz parece temblar – No es necesario que vayas con otros hombres. Si el dinero es el problema yo puedo pagar

Luffy no dice nada, solo niega con su cabeza mientras su pecho duele al ver la expresión dolida en el rostro del pelirrojo.

**…**

 – ¿Ese tipo se pasa todas las noches aquí? – Reclama Thatch, su molestia con el pelirrojo aun evidente en su voz una vez están a solas en la habitación – ¿Es el mismo que estaba contigo la última vez que vine, verdad?

Luffy asiente pero Thatch sigue hablando – ¿No ha intentado propasarse contigo en todo este tiempo? ¿Tocarte de manera indebida?

(Shanks no ha hecho nada que Luffy no le haya pedido, pero su hermano no necesita saber eso)

Luffy niega con la cabeza antes de contestar – Es amable y caballeroso, es un tipo que no encaja en un lugar como este… por eso no entiendo porque vuelve aquí todos los días –

– ¿Contrata a otras personas aparte de ti para sentarse a beber y conversar? – pregunta Thatch, de pronto intrigado a donde se dirigen todas las pistas –

– No, siempre me contrata solo a mí – explica Luffy, sentándose en la cama mientras el hombre de jopo lo imita– si no estoy disponible se va o espera a que me desocupe

– Entonces  la razón que tiene para volver a este lugar inmundo eres tú – concluye Thatch, de pronto toda la escena que se montó el pelirrojo le hace sentido y no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas – No puede soportar la idea de que veas a otros hombres, es por eso que viene cada día y te contrata como acompañante, para que no tengas que “dormir” con otros hombres  y así te mantiene fuera de peligro

Luffy definitivamente no siente mariposas en el estómago al pensar en Shanks intentando cuidarlo de este precario mundo que es el prostíbulo

– Espera que los demás se enteren de esto – ríe Thatch de manera ruidosa, sujetando su estómago – 

– ¿Eres idiota? – Exclama Luffy, golpeando en el brazo a su hermano para llamar su atención – ¿Qué crees que hará Ace si se entera? ¿Darle su bendición?

– oh… – murmura el hombre de jopo, de pronto la situación ya no es tan graciosa y pensándolo bien, tampoco le hace gracia que el bastardo pelirrojo crea que debe proteger a Luffy. Su hermanito es fuerte y puede valerse por sí mismo y además tiene a sus fuertes hermanos mayores para protegerlo en caso que lo necesite – Entonces mantendré mi hermosa boca cerrada y no diré nada

– Cuento contigo, Thatchy – confía Luffy, chocando su puño contra el de su hermano – y más vale que guardes el secreto, sé que Marco puede hacerte confesar cualquier cosa

– ¡Lo prometo! – dice Thatch, rodando sus ojos – ¡Y a ti también te da miedo Marco, no creas que se me olvido que me abandonaste y tuve que enfrentar solo su furia cuando pegamos piñas en todas las fotos que él aparecía!


	3. Parte 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldato: Es el rango más bajo que existe en la mafia. Se encarga principalmente de combatir a la policía en casos de guerra, como así también comienzan sus pasos en la extorsión y asesinatos por encargo de la misma mafia

**[8]**

– Luffy ya ha dado las órdenes para la misión – dice Edward Newgate una vez todos los comandantes se han reunido en su oficina, todos tienen un rostro serio y decidido, lo único que quieren es que la misión termine pronto para que el menor de sus hermanos vuelva a casa. Luffy ha tenido misiones antes pero nunca tan largas y que hagan que este alejado de su hogar durante tanto tiempo – A final de este mes habrá un gran evento en el bar, lo que quiere decir que habrá más gente y menos seguridad enfocada en las habitaciones del segundo piso. Luffy nos entregó una copia de las llaves, él se encargara de asesinar a Doflamingo mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de liberar a las personas esclavizadas

– Eso es en dos semanas – señala Jiru – Eso haría un total de 3 meses desde que Luffy comenzó a trabajar allí, es un movimiento arriesgado de tomar y no sabemos si se ha ganado la total confianza de Doflamingo

– El que tenga las llaves de las habitaciones es prueba suficiente de su confianza – dice Rakuyo, mirando a Jiru quien no parece del todo convencido– Doflamingo es reconocido por ser un hombre bastante paranoico con sus asuntos, que este confiando tanto en Luffy como para darle las llaves nos dice algo

– Tal vez es una trampa – dice Atmos – A lo mejor quiere hacerle creer a Luffy que confía en él y este esperando que suceda algo

– No creo que sea una trampa – interviene Izo – por las intenciones que Doflamingo tiene con Luffy dudo que siquiera haya pensado que Luffy lo traicionara

– ¿Qué intenciones? – pregunta Fossa, con el ceño fruncido. En todas sus visitas al bar Luffy nunca le ha contado como son sus interacciones con Doflamingo –

– Si el bar de Doflamingo imita la estructura de un viejo harem, digamos que él quiere a Luffy para ser la gran esposa real – responde Izo – pero nosotros no vivimos en un harem y el termino correcto sería que quiere que Luffy sea su puta de tiempo completo

– ¡Ese bastardo asqueroso! – grita Vista, siendo el primero en sobreponerse a su sorpresa que es rápidamente reemplazada con molestia. El resto de los comandantes se encuentra igual de enojados y el Don no puede culparlos, el mismo se siente furioso con solo pensar en ese hombre horrible con aquellas intenciones hacia el menor de sus hijos, si tanta gente no dependiera del éxito de esta misión el bar de Doflamingo estaría siendo traído a sus cimientos por el mismo Newgate–

– Espera a que le ponga las manos encima a ese bastardo –promete Ace haciendo tronar sus dedos – deseara no haber nacido cuando este castrándolo con una motosierra oxidada  

– Sé que están enojados – Dice el Don, y como siempre su voz es capaz de captar la atención de sus comandantes – pero no deben interferir con la misión de Luffy, eso solo lo pondría en riesgo

– ¿Entonces quienes estarán el grupo de apoyo? – Pregunta Marco, hablando por primera vez desde que la reunión empezó – Necesitaremos 7 personas, una persona se encargue de vigilar y las otras seis se encargaran de dos habitaciones cada uno  

– Ace, Thatch, Namur, Rakuyo, Jiru, Vista y yo – propone Izo – es una misión que requiere de fuerza y rapidez, diría que de gente que sabe estar de encubierto pero con Thatch y Ace en la ecuación no puedo decirlo

– ¡Si sé trabajar de encubierto! – reclama Ace–

– Ace dijo que Luffy no sería cuidadoso pero hasta el momento nadie ha descubierto su conexión con nosotros y ha conseguido engañar lo suficiente a Doflamingo para que confié en él – dice Blenheim, con la única intención de molestar al comandante de la segunda división – Yo diría que ha hecho un mejor trabajo que Ace en todas sus misiones de encubierto

– Todas mis misiones de encubierto han sido exitosas – presume Ace, cruzándose de brazos –

– Tal vez alguien debería recordarle su fallida misión como pretendiente de una de las hijas de Linlin – dice Jiru y Ace se pone pálido de inmediato al recordar el rotundo fracaso que fue esa misión –

– Ese es un buen punto – dice el comandante de la segunda división en voz baja, intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente – ¿Cómo esta Luffy, Thatch? Ayer fue tu turno de visitarlo

– Él está bien, cuando llegue ya estaba esperando por mí, obviamente porque soy su hermano favorito – explica el hombre de jopo, ganándose uno que otro empujón por parte de sus hermanos quienes también creen ser el hermano favorito  – estaba ese bastardo pelirrojo pero yo fui más rápido y lleve a Luffy conmigo

– ¿Bastardo pelirrojo? – Pregunta Ace, confundido, siendo el único de sus hermanos que nunca ha visitado el bar y no ha tenido que batallar con dicho hombre para poder contratar los “servicios” de Luffy – ¿Quién es ese?

– Nadie importante – dice Thatch rápidamente, moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto al recordar la promesa que le hizo a Luffy. Ace no parece del todo convencido pero decide no presionar más, a diferencia de alguien más en la habitación que decide que una vez la reunión termine extorsionara a Thatch por las respuestas que quiere –

– Entonces el grupo de apoyo está decidido, ahora solo hay que esperar – dice Newgate, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio – pasando a otros temas, Jiru nos dará un informe de su última misión.

 

**…**

– ¿Thatch, tienes un minuto? – pregunta Marco al hombre de jopo cuando se encuentran en el espacio común de la residencia. Es una zona de recreación que consta de algunos sofás, varios televisores y una mesa de pool –

– ¿Qué puede hacer por ti, Marco? – pregunta el comandante de la cuarta división apagando el televisor que se encontraba viendo. Hay algunos miembros de la familia cerca pero están lo suficientemente alejados para que el lugar en que se encuentran siga teniendo un carácter privado para conversar –

– ¿Quién es el bastardo pelirrojo y qué conexión tiene con Luffy? – Pregunta el consigliere, no le pasó desapercibido lo nervioso que se puso el comandante de la cuarta división cuando Ace le pregunto al respecto – En las pocas veces que he visitado a Luffy nunca ha estado con nadie 

– No es nadie importante – responde Thatch, maldición internamente a Marco y su sexto sentido para saber cuándo sus hermanos están ocultando algo –

– ¿Nadie importante? – Pregunta Marco, evidente incredulidad en su voz – ¿por qué te molestas en mentir, Thatch? Eres pésimo mintiendo.

– ¡Le prometí a Luffy que no diría nada! – confiesa el comandante – Y eso es lo que hare, no podrás forzar ni una palabra de esta hermosa boca

– Al menos eres sincero – dice Marco, riendo al ver como el hombre de jopo tiene ambas manos sobre la boca en señal de que no dirá nada – está bien, no preguntare más al respecto.

Una vida dentro de la mafia le han enseñado a Marco que hay ciertas situaciones por las que hay que esperar, si este hombre pelirrojo llegara a tener una mínima importancia en la vida de Luffy… más temprano que tarde las noticias sobre él llegaran solas a los oídos del comandante de la primera división y será su momento de intervenir.

 

**[9]**

El personal del bar se compone principalmente de mujeres y algunos hombres, solo aquellos con una belleza delicada trabajan como parte del prostíbulo mientras los otros trabajan como guardias o detrás de la barra sirviendo tragos. Todos son amables entre si y están constantemente cuidándose de clientes violentos o clientes insistentes. Luffy está sentado en la barra, tomando una lata de gaseosa acompañada de un pequeño bizcochuelo que Shakky compro para él, conversan sobre nuevas ideas para cocteles de fruta y que nombres serian atractivos para estos.

La plática es entretenida, no se ve opacada ni siquiera por las breves apariciones de la mesera, Camie, al hacer los pedidos para distintas mesas y Luffy le explica a Shakky que lo que más le gusta de los cocteles es el sabor dulce de la fruta acompañado de ese tenue ardor que deja el alcohol de alto grado alrededor de su lengua y garganta al beberlo.

– Llego tu príncipe en caros trajes de diseñador – dice Shakky, señalando discretamente a la entrada del bar donde Shanks aparece – tienes muchos pretendientes, Lu-chan, él y distintos hombres vienen todos los días por ti

– ¿Tal vez son mis encantos? – pregunta Luffy inseguro, mirando discretamente hacia la entrada y observa como el pelirrojo mira de un lado a otro seguramente buscándolo –

– El parece especial para ti – dice Shakky, acomodando las botellas frente a ella – La manera en que tus ojos brillan o el permanente sonrojo en tus mejillas cuando él te visita, ¿no es así, Camie-chan?

– Lulu-chin tiene una sonrisa amable cada vez que el hombre pelirrojo viene por él – dice Camie, tomando la bandeja con el siguiente pedido – y el pelirrojo viene todos los días solo para contratarlo, eso debe significar algo

– ¡Camie! – exclama Luffy exaltado pero la chica de corto cabello verde ya se aleja hacia la siguiente mesa que debe atender –

La mano de Shanks se posa en lo bajo de la espalda de Luffy, con familiaridad poco vista y se inclina para dejar un beso en su mejilla

– ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo solo en la barra del bar? – pregunta Shanks, una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios –

– Esperando que alguien me invite un trago – contesta Luffy –

– El gusto será mío, entonces – responde el pelirrojo, su mano aun en el mismo lugar en la espalda de Luffy – Un blue margarita para mi guapo acompañante y un whisky doble para mí, por favor, Shakky-san.

Luffy toma la copa con el brebaje de color azul entre sus manos, camina hasta la mesa más apartada, el pelirrojo lo sigue de cerca y toman asiento uno frente al otro.

– Gracias, Shanks – agradece Luffy, llevando la pajilla a sus labios y suspirando al sentir el dulce sabor alrededor de su lengua

– No es nada – dice Shanks, quitándole importancia – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Tuviste un buen descanso?

– No hice mucho y descanse bien– dice Luffy – ¿Qué tal tu día en el trabajo?

– Aburrido, Ben se enojó conmigo porque olvide firmar unos papeles – se queja el pelirrojo, meciendo los hielos en su vaso de whisky una vez le ha dado un trago – pero ahora que puedo ver tu lindo rostro me siento mejor

– Encantador como siempre – ríe Luffy, porque es verdad. No ha habido un día desde que Shanks comenzó a frecuentarlo que no diga algo lindo sobre él – ¿De qué me hablaras hoy, Shanks? ¿Me contaras alguna historia sobre tus viajes en el mundo?

– Quiero saber más sobre ti, Luffy – dice Shanks, susurrando su nombre al estar en el bar y donde no sabe quién podría oírlo – siempre que pregunto sobre ti desvías las preguntas o respondes de manera criptica

– No hay mucho que contar sobre mí – responde Luffy – pregunta, si algo me parece incomodo de responder simplemente lo ignorare

– Entiendo – agradece Shanks, respirando profundo antes de preguntar – ¿Practicas algún deporte?

Luffy se sorprende por el tipo de pregunta, esperaba de inmediato algo más personal y se sonríe cuando se da cuenta que el pelirrojo nunca haría algo intencionalmente para hacerle sentir mal.

– practicaba muay thai –

– Eso explica tus piernas y brazos fuertes – responde Shanks – es increíble, Luffy, ¿lo ocupas como método de defensa?

– Solo contra quienes logran molestarme lo suficiente – responde Luffy sonriendo, al ver como Shanks ríe con su respuesta –

– ¿película favorita? – Pregunta Shanks, observando como Luffy juega con la pajilla de su bebida esperando su pregunta–

– La del Rey pirata – responde sin duda Luffy y Shanks se encuentra asintiendo con su cabeza ante la elección

– Me gusta esa película también – confiesa Shanks y los ojos de Luffy brillan mientras lo observa – ¿a qué edad fue tu primer beso? –

Ese es terreno complicado, más que nada porque a Luffy no le gusta pensar respecto a esa persona, pero aun así responde – Tenia 16 años – responde Luffy, mordiendo el interior de su labio al recordarlo. Fue con el hijo del Don de una de las familias que en ese tiempo eran sus aliados. Lucci era solo dos años mayor que él pero había sido criado para en algún momento convertirse en la cabeza de su familia, obstinado, con una permanente sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y una determinación incorregible, obteniendo siempre todo lo que quería. A pesar de ser su total opuesto, Luffy no pudo negar lo mucho que le atraía el heredero de los Lucci con su cabello largo hasta los hombros y seductores ojos oscuros, se dejó besar cuando Lucci lo pidió. No fue un beso delicado, no hubo un momento en el que ambos se inclinaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron, tampoco cerraron sus ojos para hundirse en un momento mágico, fue Lucci tomando lo que quería, con lengua y dientes, y Luffy dejándolo tomar lo que le apeteciera.

– ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunta Shanks intrigado, queriendo saber cómo actuó esta persona que tomo algo tan memorable como el primer beso de Luffy – ¿Dulce? ¿Un primer novio o novia? 

– Demandante, con alguien con quien no tenía nada en común, tonteamos un par de veces y eso fue todo – Responde Luffy con la verdad, porque en la mafia no puedes arriesgarte a tener sentimientos por alguien de una familia contraria aun cuando sean aliados, nunca se sabe cuándo las lealtades pueden cambiar y transformarse en una traición manchada de sangre. La familia Lucci intento asesinar al viejo Newgate y Luffy no dudo ni un segundo en jalar el gatillo contra la cabeza de Rob Lucci.

– No puedo creerlo, tu primer beso fue con un idiota que ni siquiera fue capaz de ser gentil – dice Shanks, frustrado, sin ser capaz de creer que alguien no sea un caballero con Luffy cuando es lo mínimo que Luffy merece.   

– Esta bien, eso no me ha importado en mucho tiempo – dice Luffy, el brebaje azul en su vaso va por la mitad – ¿otra cosa que quieras preguntar?

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – pregunta Shanks, su pulgar acaricia el lugar bajo el ojo izquierdo de Luffy. Esa pequeña marca ha llamado su atención desde aquel día que despertó en la misma cama que Luffy y el maquillaje que utiliza para cubrirla había sido sudado por sus actividades la noche anterior.

– oh, eso – dice Luffy, sus dedos tocan suavemente la cicatriz – cuando era niño unos bandidos a los que les robe para comer me clavaron un cuchillo, mi hermano estaba furioso y les dio una rápida paliza antes de tratar mi herida. Habíamos escapado del orfanato hace poco tiempo así que todavía nos buscaban y no podíamos asistir a ningún centro de salud, así que mi hermano hizo lo mejor que pudo para ponerme los puntos y vigilar que mi herida no se infectara

– ¿Cuántos años tenías? – pregunta Shanks, aun cuando tiene otras preguntas. Como por qué escapo del orfanato o cómo su hermano, quien con su relato se nota se preocupa por él lo deja trabajar en un lugar como este. El pelirrojo decide que no son buenas preguntas, son invasivas y no quiere hacer sentir a Luffy incomodo–

– 6 años – responde Luffy, dando el último sorbo a su blue margarita – ¿algo más que quieras preguntar?

– ¿Tienes un sueño? – pregunta Shanks, ya que esto es algo importante para él, es importante que todas las personas tengan un sueño aunque sea algo pequeño, aunque parezca algo insignificante. Sobre todo en un lugar tan decadente como el bar en el que Luffy trabaja. 

– Mi sueño es que todas las personas que quiero sean felices – responde Luffy con sinceridad, él ya tiene todo lo que deseo cuando era un niño. Un padre amable, hermanos que lo consienten y un lugar al que volver que llama hogar. Cualquier otra cosa carece de importancia – Ese es mi más grande sueño –

– Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Luffy – dice Shanks, impresionado, esperando escuchar sobre el anhelo de viajes o una vida llena de lujos, lo único que Luffy desea es que la gente que quiere sean felices y eso hace que el corazón del pelirrojo de un vuelco, porque no creía que a estas alturas pudiera gustarle aún más Luffy – eres una persona maravillosa – dice el pelirrojo, tomando las pequeñas manos de Luffy entre las suyas y besando sus nudillos.

– oh, cállate – dice Luffy, pero una sonrisa sincera se forma en su rostro al sentir los labios cálidos de Shanks contra sus nudillos en un casto beso –

**…**

Los días pasan, la fecha límite cada vez se acerca más y aun es difícil para Luffy no tener ganas de llorar cada vez que entra en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso para limpiar a los esclavos para que sean usados por el siguiente cliente. Además Doflamingo es cada vez más insistente con respecto a que Luffy acepte ser su juguete, la respuesta de Luffy es siempre la misma y esto ya no complace al proxeneta, Luffy tuvo que prometer que cuando el mes termine cederá a su petición.

No es que importe demasiado, al finalizar el mes Doflamingo tendrá una bala entre medio de los ojos que el mismo Luffy se asegurara de disparar.  

**[10]**

Las noticias sobre el intento de asesinato al comandante de la cuarta división de la Familia Barbablanca llego justo antes de que el turno de Luffy comenzara. Según la información que el joven comandante pudo reunir de algunos clientes que conversaban en la barra del bar al respecto fue que el traidor es un hombre llamado Teach. Luffy lo conoce, es un _soldato_ que llevaba años en la familia y que al parecer todo este tiempo fue un infiltrado para la familia Charlotte.     

Luffy no se hace ilusiones con que alguno de sus hermanos venga hoy a visitarlo ya que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer. Debido a que fue alguien que pertenecía a la familia y que estuvo tantos años entre ellos se debe hacer una limpieza, buscar más potenciales traidores entre sus filas y acabar con ellos de inmediato antes de que se conviertan en un problema. Es la manera en que funcionan las cosas en la mafia, la muerte y la traición están al orden del día pero eso no quita que las manos de Luffy tiemblen mientras se lleva la pajilla de su cuarto vaso de mojito a los labios. Se encuentra en la mesa más alejada del centro del bar, en busca de un poco de tranquilidad y estar alejado del ojo de potenciales clientes; aunque cierto pelirrojo que se sienta junto a él, a quien no ha visto durante la última semana, no es una compañía mal recibida.

– ¿Estas bien, Lu? – pregunta la voz grave del pelirrojo, sosteniendo con ambas manos su rostro para que sus ojos se encuentren – Dios, estas temblando, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

Luffy niega con la cabeza, inclinándose en el contacto de aquellas manos contra sus mejillas y la tranquilidad que siente con la sola presencia del pelirrojo.

– ¿Luffy, qué paso? –Pregunta Shanks, una oleada de preocupación inunda su pecho y su necesidad de proteger a Luffy, porque no se supone que el joven pelinegro este así. Luffy tiene que estar siempre contento y siendo adorado – Sé sincero conmigo, por favor, si alguien te hizo algo indebido… dímelo, los haré pagar y desearan no haber nacido.

– Nadie hizo nada, lo prometo – asegura Luffy, el aura asesina que exuda el pelirrojo debería ser intimidante pero para Luffy es reconfortante, lo hace sentir seguro – solo problemas con mi familia, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – cuestiona Shanks, deslizando sus dedos a través del cabello negro de Luffy –

– No, de seguro todo estará mejor para mañana – asegura Luffy, suspirando en alivio al sentir los dedos de Shanks deslizarse sobre su cabello – solo estoy siendo tonto preocupándome tanto

Oyaji no es la clase de hombre que pondría en peligro a sus hijos luego de un susto tan grande como el que acaba de pasar la familia, además, el hecho de que Sabaody aún no esté siendo quemada hasta sus cimientos en una venganza en contra del traidor le dice que sus hermanos se encuentran bien y que la condición de Thatch debe ser estable.   

– Entonces, ¿por qué no bebemos para pasar las penas? – Pregunta Shanks, revolviendo el cabello de Luffy – Yo invito

– Tú siempre invitas – ríe Luffy –

– ¿Qué quiere beber mi guapo acompañante esta noche? – pregunta Shanks, observando los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa – aunque tal vez no sea una buena idea, parece ser que ya llevas un rato bebiendo

– ¡Quiero otro mojito! – pide Luffy, dando un largo sorbo para acabarse lo que le quedaba  –  

– Si, si – dice Shanks, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para luego caminar hacia la barra del bar en busca de más alcohol –

**…**

Es impresionante como alguien tan pequeño puede beber tanto sin vomitar todas sus tripas luego del octavo vaso, pero Luffy está alegre y parlanchín, una sonrisa radiante en sus labios y con su cuerpo pegado al costado de Shanks mientras enredada sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo.

– ¡Tu cabello es tan rojo! – Exclama Luffy, sus dedos enredándose fuertemente en el cabello de Shanks quien hace pequeños sonidos de dolor debido al fuerte agarre – ¡Como los tomates, como las fresas, como los envases de kitkat y como elmo!

Shanks ríe de manera animada, ya que es la manera más extraña y tierna que han descrito su cabello; está acostumbrado a que comparen el rojo con el color de la sangre.

– Eres adorable, Luffy – ríe Shanks de manera animada – Han comparado mi cabello con la sangre e incluso con el fuego pero nunca con esa marioneta peluda de ojos saltones de plaza sésamo

– Eso es ridículo, el fuego es anaranjado y no rojo – se queja Luffy – ¿Por qué alguien diría que tu lindo cabello es como el fuego?, idiotas, idiotas que no saben diferenciar colores

– Tienes razón – ríe Shanks – han sido irrespetuosos con mi lindo cabello

Sin previo aviso Luffy quien se encontraba sentado junto a Shanks ahora está sentado en el regazo del hombre mayor, juntando sus frentes mientras observa fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo

– Tus ojos también son lindos – dice Luffy, frunciendo el ceño, intentando distinguir de qué color son exactamente debido a la poca iluminación que hay dentro del bar – ¡Son grises!

– Luffy, por favor, no te muevas tanto – pide Shanks, cierta parte de su anatomía ha comenzado a despertar al tener a Luffy sentado sobre su regazo –

– Yo creo que quieres que me siga moviendo – dice Luffy con una sonrisa ladina en los labios mientras mueve sus caderas en lentos círculos –

– No, no – dice Shanks, sus manos sujetan a Luffy por la cintura impidiendo que se siga moviendo – Has bebido demasiado y no sabes lo que quieres realmente. Solo es el alcohol hablando por ti. 

– Sé muy bien lo que quiero – dice Luffy, sus manos sostienen el rostro de Shanks para que lo mire a los ojos y sepa lo serio que está siendo – Te quiero a ti

Luffy toma la mano derecha de Shanks y la pone sobre su erección, refregándola y sintiendo la calidez de la mano del pelirrojo a través de la delgada tela del taparrabos.

– L-Luffy – tartamudea Shanks, sin saber si debería quitar su mano o dejarla donde mismo –

– Tócame – pide Luffy, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello del pelirrojo – te he echado de menos, no me has visitado durante varios días y me sentía solo

– Un día de estos vas a darme un paro cardiaco, Luffy, lo juro – murmura Shanks contra el cabello de Luffy, tomando la erección de Luffy en su mano y moviéndola lentamente – pero me gustas así, impredecible.

– Hueles tan bien, Shanks – murmura Luffy contra el cuello de Shanks, moviendo sus caderas en busca de más fricción – ¿Te gusto? ¿Te gusto así? Nunca había hecho algo así – Confiesa Luffy, arrastrando las palabras debido al movimiento de las manos del pelirrojo – Quiero hacer todo para gustarte, Shanks.

– Ya me gustas lo suficiente, Luffy – admite Shanks, apretando ligeramente su agarre en la erección de Luffy y moviendo su mano más rápido. El pelirrojo adora la manera en que Luffy tiembla de placer contra su cuerpo y la manera que gime contra su oído – Yo aceptare cualquier cosa que quieras darme, pero no necesitas hacer nada que no quieras o que te haga sentir incómodo para gustarme. Quiero que te sientas cómodo para ser tú mismo cuando estás conmigo.

– Eres demasiado amable, Shanks – murmura Luffy contra el cuello del pelirrojo, succionando por varios segundos la delicada piel y asegurándose de que una marca quede en el cuello de Shanks. La mano del hombre mayor no deja de moverse y puede sentir como se acerca a su clímax – eres demasiado bueno conmigo y si sigues así no podré escapar.

– No quiero dejarte escapar – gruñe Shanks, el movimiento de su mano aún más rápido mientras pequeños gemidos escapan de los labios de Luffy. La marca que Luffy ha dejado en su cuello hace que su pecho se sienta cálido y su estómago lleno de mariposas – ¿Tienes idea de lo tentador que te ves así, Luffy? – Pregunta Shanks, besándolo en el cabello – Estoy a punto de correrme con solo verte, quiero que te corras para mí – pide el pelirrojo, una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios cuando la espalda de Luffy se arquea y comienza a embestir contra su puño – Tan lindo, Luffy, tan caliente contra mi mano…

La espalda de Luffy se arquea mientras alcanza su clímax, aun empujando contra la mano hecha puño de Shanks hasta que derrama hasta la última gota de semen, su visión se nubla cuando ve que Shanks lleva la mano sucia hasta su boca y lame todos sus fluidos. Cuando ha conseguido calmar su respiración y Shanks deja un camino de besos contra su rostro, murmurando contra su piel lo divino que se ve y lo bien que siente tenerlo en su regazo.

– ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? – ofrece Luffy, en lo que parece un ronroneo contra el oído del pelirrojo y sus manos palmeando sobre la notoria erección del hombre mayor – Me encantaría recompensarte por ser tan bueno conmigo.

– Tus deseos son ordenes – responde Shanks de manera melosa, con la respiración entrecortada y luchando con el impulso de mover sus caderas para tener más contacto con la pequeña calida mano de Luffy –

**[11]**

Los dedos de Shanks se entierran en el trasero de Luffy de manera viciosa, masajeándolo y alzándolo para que Luffy enrede sus piernas alrededor de su cintura una vez están en la seguridad del departamento del menor. Luffy gime en la boca de Shanks quien los maniobra alrededor del pequeño departamento hasta llegar a la cama.

– Esta más ordenado que la última vez que vine – bromea Shanks, dejando a Luffy sobre la cama y posicionándose entre las piernas de este – oh, ahora entiendo… planeabas traerme y por eso aseaste el lugar

– He sido descubierto – responde Luffy, sus dedos agiles intentan desabrochar botón por botón la camisa del pelirrojo y una vez ha cumplido su misión la desliza por los anchos hombros del pelirrojo para aventarla al otro lado de la habitación. Luffy desliza delicadamente sus manos desde el marcado abdomen hasta los pectorales, los dedos de Luffy hacen sentir a Shanks como si su piel estuviera en llamas y la única manera de calmar el ardiente fuego es hundirse completamente en el joven –

Las manos del pelirrojo despojan a Luffy de su sencilla camiseta y es el mismo joven quien se quita los pantalones con unos cuantos movimientos de su cadera al mismo tiempo que arrastra su ropa interior con estos. Las manos de Luffy ahora trabajan con el pantalón de Shanks, desabrochando el botón, bajando la bragueta y deslizándolo por sus piernas en un tirón.

– No traes puesta ropa interior – señala Luffy, sus dedos sostienen los pesados testículos del pelirrojo quien sisea ante el repentino contacto – Quien diría que los dos planeábamos que la noche terminara en esto

Shanks niega rápidamente con la cabeza porque sinceramente esa no era su intención

– No tenía más ropa interior limpia – dice Shanks seriamente, cosa que solo hace reír a Luffy mientras cae de espaldas a la cama –

– ¿Tienes al menos, no sé, 12 trajes distintos pero no más ropa interior? – Pregunta Luffy, divertido, mientras Shanks se lleva una mano al pecho fingiendo haber sido ofendido –

– Tengo 15 trajes distintos – confirma el pelirrojo – pero poca ropa interior, además la lavadora se averió y no he tenido tiempo para comprar una nueva

– Excusas, excusas – dice Luffy en burla, ahora los dedos de Shanks se encuentran en los costados de su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas y Luffy no puede evitar removerse, intentando alejarse las manos de Shanks con las suyas mientras ríe de manera ruidosa y echa hacia atrás su cabeza –

– Dios, Luffy, luces radiante – comenta Shanks, totalmente absorto en lo bello que Luffy se ve así, riendo sin preocupación en el mundo y con aquel adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es irónico, que sea Shanks quien se queda sin aliento mientras observa al joven que segundos antes le hacía cosquillas –

Luffy no sabe que responder ante el inesperado cumplido, solo esconde su rostro contra las sabanas y relaja sus brazos estirados junto su cabeza, a total merced del pelirrojo quien se inclina para besarlo. Sus labios se unen en un beso suave que es dirigido por el mayor, quien se da el tiempo de amoldar sus labios e inclinar su cabeza en el ángulo adecuado que hace gemir a ambos, la lengua de Shanks delinea el labio inferior del joven quien jadea gustoso ante las atenciones que recibe. Sus labios se separan pero Luffy sigue dejando pequeños besos en la fuerte mandíbula del pelirrojo.

– El lubricante y los condones están donde siempre – murmura Luffy. Shanks abre el cajón y encuentra solamente el lubricante –

– No hay condones – dice Shanks, de rodillas entre las piernas del joven mientras sostiene en su mano derecha la pequeña botella de lubricante –

– Debe quedar alguno – dice Luffy, ahora revisando dentro del cajón y confirmando que el pelirrojo estaba en lo correcto – No quedan condones…bueno, no creí que nosotros, digo, esto se volviera a repetir –

– No te preocupes – dice Shanks, acariciando la mejilla de Luffy con su pulgar – iré a comprar más o tampoco es necesario que hagamos al…-

– ¿Y si no usamos un condón? – pregunta Luffy, interrumpiendo el pequeño monologo del pelirrojo y luchando contra el sonrojo que amenaza con extenderse por todo su cuerpo al haber ofrecido tal cosa –

– No quiero que pienses que no te respeto Luffy – dice Shanks, parece nervioso mientras busca las palabras adecuadas para expresarse– Sé que estoy limpio, no tengo ninguna ETS, no es que desconfié de ti y piense que…

– Que por trabajar en un burdel tengo algo – finaliza Luffy la oración del pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose ofendido en nombre de todos los trabajadores de burdeles del mundo, aun cuando él realmente no es uno. Shanks piensa que Luffy trabaja en el prostíbulo, que vende su cuerpo a todas las personas con las que sube al segundo piso y que esto es algo que hace regularmente, eso no hace más que enojar a Luffy, que el pelirrojo piense tan poco de él – ¿De seguro piensas que me abro de piernas para todos y dejo que me follen sin condón por unas monedas más, no es así?

– ¡Luffy! – grita Shanks escandalizado y molesto, consigo mismo y con Luffy. Molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de verbalizar de manera correcta lo que deseaba expresar y con Luffy por sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Aunque entiende de pronto la molestia de Luffy y lo que lo lleva a sacar esas conclusiones, Shanks visita a Luffy todos los días sin hacer claras sus intenciones, enredándose en sexo casual cuando la ocasión se da y ahora que avergonzado, Luffy le ofrece su confianza de la manera más privada en su cuerpo…Shanks dudo y lo hizo sentir ofendido. Puede arreglar esto de momento, pero sus serias intenciones con Luffy deberán esperar hasta que cierto dueño de prostíbulo este muerto en manos del pelirrojo.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritar y ofenderte – dice Shanks, tomando el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos, sus ojos se encuentran y es fácil leer el dolor que sus palabras han causado en el joven, Shanks espera que Luffy pueda ver el arrepentimiento que siente en su alma sea reflejado en sus ojos – Solo que no quiero ser como otros tipos, no quiero que pienses que tener sexo conmigo es algo que debes hacer porque llegamos hasta aquí y ambos estamos desnudos. Si realmente confías en mí lo suficiente y sientes que no es necesario utilizar un condón, yo seré feliz de recibir tal honor pero si no es así y no te sientes del todo seguro, no es necesario que te sientas forzado a hacerlo por complacerme.

– No necesitamos utilizar un condón – Dice Luffy, juntando su frente con la de Shanks – Confió en ti, Shanks y espero que puedas creerme cuando te digo que esta sería mi primera vez en estar con alguien sin utilizar protección…

– Te creo – murmura Shanks, sus labios contra el cuello de Luffy, besándolo y arrastrando sus dientes por la piel sensible – Y me hace feliz saber que confías en mí, Luffy.

Luffy queda sobre su estómago, separando sus piernas y alzando su trasero, presentando su parte más íntima y mirando hacia atrás al pelirrojo cuya respiración parece haber quedado atorada en su garganta debido a la impresión que causa ver a Luffy en aquella tentadora posición.

– ¿Me preparas? – pide Luffy, sintiendo al mismo instante las manos de Shanks masajear su trasero con reverencia. Siente el sonido del lubricante siendo destapado y de inmediato dicho líquido siendo derramado directamente sobre su entrada, un escalofrío recorre su espalda ante la sensación fría del lubricante y el dedo jugando alrededor del anillo de carne que lentamente comienza a ser introducido en su recto. El digito entra y sale con lentitud, no es doloroso, solo incomodo debido a que han pasado días desde la última vez, un segundo dedo acompaña al primer cuando las paredes internas de Luffy comienzan a ceder ante el insistente movimiento y Shanks mueve sus dedos más rápido, cambiando el ángulo de su mano y por ende la manera en que sus dedos dilatan la cavidad.

– Puedo sentir como tus paredes aprietan mis dedos – dice Shanks con voz entrecortada al ser incapaz de esconder su propia excitación – calientes y suaves, pidiéndome más que solo dos dedos

Un tercer dedo se abre paso con dificultad, la incomodidad de Luffy ante la intrusión se hace evidente en la manera que su espalda se arquea y Shanks susurra palabras de aliento, moviendo sus dedos buscando cierto punto y prometiéndole que dentro de poco se sentirá en el cielo.

– Ahí – gime Luffy, dejando caer su rostro contra las sabanas y hundiéndose en la cama bajo el peso con que Shanks mueve sus dedos – Saca tus dedos – pide Luffy y Shanks cumple de inmediato

– ¿Te hice daño? – Pregunta el pelirrojo preocupado, alejando de inmediato sus manos de Luffy – ¿Estaba siendo demasiado brusco?

– No – dice Luffy, moviendo su trasero aun alzado, llamando la atención del pelirrojo – ya no quiero tus dedos, te quiero sentir a ti dentro

Shanks traga duro la saliva que se ha juntado en su boca, toma el lubricante y lo esparce sobre su erección con la ayuda de su mano. Separa los glúteos de Luffy con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha guía su falo, presionando el glande en forma de seta contra la entrada que cede ante y comienza a envolverlo en su calidez a medida que empuja contra el cuerpo contrario.

– Dios – jadea Shanks con voz temblorosa, ahora con ambas manos sujeta la cintura de Luffy y espera un momento hasta que el joven que ha tomado su hombría hasta la base, se acostumbre – esta tan caliente y húmedo…

Luffy mueve experimentalmente sus caderas, haciendo que ambos jadeen en voz alta y asegurándole al pelirrojo que está bien que se mueva. Shanks empuja firmemente contra Luffy, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo duro, y sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura de manera posesiva. Luffy mueve sus caderas en círculos, la mitad de su rostro enterrado contra las sabanas y repitiendo el nombre del pelirrojo entre lujuriosos jadeos. Shanks se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Luffy, pegando su pecho a la pequeña espalda mientras sus caderas siguen embistiéndolo con el mismo fervor, sus labios recorren el delicado cuello, su lengua lame las gotas de sudor que se han juntado en la parte posterior de su cuello y murmura palabras de adoración contra su piel caliente.

– Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti así, Luffy – murmura Shanks contra el oído de Luffy quien se estremece ante lo ronca que se escucha la voz del pelirrojo – esta tan apretado que siento que en cualquier momento me voy a correr

Luffy asiente rápidamente, volteando su cuello lo más que le es humanamente posible, abriendo su boca y sacando la lengua para ser besado de la manera más sucia posible, con la lengua del pelirrojo envolviéndose con la suya y la boca caliente de Shanks intentando succionar su lengua, creando un desastre de saliva que cae en las sabanas. Las caderas de Shanks pierden el ritmo para convertirse en embestidas desesperadas que tiene a ambos amantes delirantes.

– Voy a correrme – avisa el pelirrojo, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía en la cintura del joven y alejando su cuerpo, intentando salir por completo de Luffy y masturbarse para correrse –

– ¿Qué demonios haces? – Exige Luffy molesto, apretando sus paredes alrededor del miembro del pelirrojo, evitando que se aleje por completo – Estoy a punto de correrme sin tener que tocarme… ¿por qué te alejas?

– No sería correcto correrme dentro – balbucea Shanks, mordiendo el interior de su labio al sentir como Luffy aprieta más alrededor de su falo – yo…

– ¿Qué paso con toda esa charla sucia de la primera vez? – Pregunta Luffy, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás hasta tomar la hombría de Shanks por completo dentro de su cuerpo nuevamente – ¿No querías dejarme lleno de tu semen? – Luffy jadea, moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, sonriendo cuando siente las manos temblorosas de Shanks sujetarlo por la cintura y embestir con vigor contra su cuerpo – ¿No quieres dármelo? ¿Aun cuando soy un buen chico y quiero recibir todo tu semen?

– Vas a matarme un día de estos, Luffy, me va a dar un jodido paro cardiaco y será tu culpa – dice Shanks entre siseos, su mano derecha presionando la espalda de Luffy y hundiéndolo contra la cama con el toque bestial que han adquirido sus estocadas contra el cuerpo pequeño –  Voy a llenarte con mi semen, Luffy, sé un buen chico y recíbelo todo.  

Luffy asiente, frotando sus caderas contra la sabana para sentir un poco de fricción contra su erección a punto de explotar, la boca de Shanks ahora está en la parte posterior de su cuello y Luffy grita cuando alcanza su clímax al sentir los dientes de Shanks clavándose en su piel, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre.

– Tan lindo, Luffy – alaba Shanks, sintiendo sus testículos contraerse, listos para disparar su carga dentro del cuerpo del joven en cualquier momento. Sus caderas se mueven de manera desquiciante buscando alcanzar el orgasmo, las paredes de Luffy se contraen firmemente alrededor de su hombría y con un ronco jadeo se corre dentro del joven. El pelirrojo se deja caer junto a Luffy, su miembro flácido y cubierto con sus fluidos mezclados con el lubricante, mientras su semen caliente se desliza por los muslos de Luffy quien tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.      

– Estuvo increíble, aun siento como tu semen caliente se desliza por mis piernas – comenta Luffy, con ojos pesados y sin que la sonrisa desaparezca de sus labios, sin notar como los colores viajan por el rostro del pelirrojo avergonzado – Estoy cansado

– Está bien, cariño – dice Shanks, poniéndose de pie para buscar algo con que limpiar al menor – Yo me hare cargo de limpiarnos  

– ¿Pero te quedaras a dormir conmigo? – Pide Luffy, levantando lo más que puede su cabeza para mirar a Shanks – ¿Por favor?

– Por supuesto – dice el pelirrojo, inclinándose para besar la frente de Luffy – No hay ningún lugar en el que me gustaría estar más que aquí contigo, Luffy.  

**…**

Al día siguiente es Luffy quien despertó primero, con los firmes brazos de Shanks alrededor de su cintura y con la nariz de este enterrada contra sus negros cabellos. No es algo a lo que Luffy debería acostumbrarse, a la calidez del cuerpo contrario y ese aroma difuso que es el caro perfume de Shanks y el olor natural de su piel. Es algo que Luffy no puede tener cuando vuelva a su vida normal… no quiere arrastrar al amable pelirrojo a la vida de la mafia. Sin moverse demasiado escapa de los brazos del pelirrojo, camina hasta el baño, utiliza el wc y se lava bien las manos, camina hasta la cocina y prepara el desayuno para ambos. Una taza de café y una de té, tostadas con jamón y algunas fresas, ya que es todo lo que hay en la cocina de Luffy quien todos los días se alimenta de cenas instantáneas. Una vez vuelve a la habitación, deja la bandeja a los pies de la cama y remece suavemente al pelirrojo para despertarlo.

Shanks bosteza y frota sus ojos, sentándose sobre la cama y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza – Buenos días, Luffy –

– Buenos días, Shanks, prepare el desayuno – dice Luffy, dejando la bandeja sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y sentándose junto a este, tomando la taza de té entre sus manos y llevándosela a los labios –

– ¿preparaste el desayuno para mí? – Pregunta Shanks, mirando la terrible excusa de desayuno que hay frente a él como si fuera su comida favorita – Voy a llorar, esto es tan lindo, Luffy

– Eres tan exagerado, Shanks – ríe Luffy, llevándose una tostada a la boca – pero come, lo hice especialmente para ti

El rostro de Shanks se ilumina al escuchar a Luffy y come todo lo que hay frente a él, alternando entre alabanzas para el pelinegro, sorbos a su taza de café y mordiscos a su tostada. Cuando han terminado de desayunar, Luffy deja la bandeja en el piso y toma la pequeña fuente con fresas entre sus manos para volver a la cama junto a Shanks y sentarse junto a él para compartir las deliciosas fresas.  Shanks las toma entre sus dedos y las da de comer a Luffy en la boca, haciendo pequeños sonidos de molestia cada vez que el joven intenta comer solo.

El fuerte sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta los sobresalta a ambos, los golpes son insistentes y pareciera que en cualquier momento van a echar la puerta abajo.

– ¡Luffy, no abras! – Grita la voz de Thatch, lo que hace que Luffy se ponga de inmediato de pie para dirigirse a la puerta –  

– Luffy, abre – dice una segunda voz que Luffy reconoce como la voz de su hermano mayor, Marco –

– Mierda – exclama Luffy, el latido de su corazón se ha vuelto loco debido a los nervios – Quédate aquí, Shanks, por favor

– Esa era la voz del tipo de la otra noche – dice Shanks, recordando perfectamente la voz del hombre de jopo – ¿Te está obligando a algo?

– Es un poco difícil de explicar ahora y lo hare cuando lo crea apropiado – dice Luffy, sabe que llegara el momento en que deba explicarle todo al pelirrojo pero ese momento no es ahora. No cuando un hermano que creía herido está fuera de su puerta y otro hermano al que seguro deberá darle explicaciones – pero te prometo una cosa, esas personas que están afuera no me han lastimado ni tienen planeado hacerlo

– Entiendo – suspira Shanks, hay tantos misterios envolviendo a Luffy que puede soportar no saber la verdad completa –

– Luffy, abre – pide Marco nuevamente, su voz siempre calmada y eso solo logra poner más nervioso a Luffy –

– Voy ahora – murmura Luffy, dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo. Camina  hasta la puerta de entrada, respira profundo y la abre, encontrándose con sus dos hermanos.

– ¡Tatchy! – exclama Luffy, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del hombre de jopo quien devuelve el abrazo – estaba preocupado, escuche lo que paso ayer

–  ¿Esa pequeñez? – Pregunta Thatch quitándole importancia, entrando en el departamento con Luffy aun colgado a su cuello y con Marco cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos – El bastardo de Teach clavo su cuchillo contra mi hombro y yo clave el mío contra su cuello, fue rápido y mi herida no es grave.

– Aun así estaba preocupado – confiesa Luffy – los rumores eran feos y creí que te había pasado algo malo

– ¿A tu invencible hermano mayor? – Pregunta Thatch, riendo y deshaciendo su agarre sobre la cintura de Luffy – ¡Ni en mil años! Aunque ayer nadie pudo ir a visitarte porque tuvimos que asegurarnos que no hubiera más ratas.

– ¿Entonces a que debo su visita? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando su cabeza en un gesto inocente que siempre funciona con sus hermanos –

– Doma llamo hoy – anuncia Marco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada impasible, su acto del adorable hermano menor no va a funcionar con el consigliere – Me dijo que no había querido decir nada para no causar problemas, pero que anoche llegaste a tu departamento con un hombre y que no es la primera vez que te acompaña, curiosamente, el hombre tiene el cabello rojo como cierto _“bastardo pelirrojo”_ que visita el bar en el que trabajas.

– Así que abriste tu hermosa boca, Thatch – gruñe Luffy, mirando al comandante de la cuarta división, apuntándolo con el dedo – ¡La decepción, la traición hermano!

– Thatch no me dijo nada – dice Marco – pero tú me acabas de confesar todo

– Espera– dice Thatch, recién asimilando lo que Marco dijo – ¿Tú y el bastardo pelirrojo? ¿¡Luffy, por qué!?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – reclama Luffy molesto, cruzándose de brazos –

– Es de nuestra incumbencia cuando te involucra – dice Marco, y su tono amable hace que toda la molestia que Luffy sentía desaparezca – Entiendo mejor que cualquiera de estos idiotas que eres un adulto, eres libre de vivir tu sexualidad con quien se te plazca y como se te plazca, sin que ninguno de nosotros tenga derecho a opinar… pero siendo sincero me preocupa. No quiero que creas que un hombre que frecuenta ese lugar tendrá intenciones serias contigo, además está el hecho que nuestro estilo de vida no es el más amistoso y todo esto está condenado al fracaso. No te quiero con el corazón roto y tampoco quiero tener que lidiar con 17 hombres adultos intentando asesinar a un civil porque le rompió el corazón a quien no debía

– ¿17 hombres adultos? – pregunta Thatch intentado despejar el tenso ambiente, y sintiendo el corazón pesado al ver el rostro dolido de Luffy –

– ¿Crees que Oyaji se quedara tranquilo sin hacer nada? – pregunta Marco con una sonrisa de medio lado –

– Tienes razón – concede Thatch –

– Entiendo – dice Luffy, con un nudo en la garganta y con el pecho pesado al saber confirmado sus miedos – Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Marco.

– Solo cinco días más y volverás a casa – dice Thatch, intentando animar a su hermanito – Te estaremos esperando, Luffy, mantente a salvo.

– Por supuesto que sí, Thatchy – dice Luffy, envolviendo a sus dos hermanos en un abrazo –

– Tenemos que volver – dice Marco – tenemos que hacer algunas cosas por Oyaji en los barrios bajos

– Entiendo, que les vaya bien – dice Luffy, abriendo la puerta y siendo envuelto nuevamente en un abrazo por Thatch – mis saludos a todos en casa

– Adiós, Luffy – se despiden ambos comandantes, Luffy mueve su mano en despedida hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cierran y el hace lo mismo con la puerta de su departamento, apoyando su cabeza contra la madera y dando un suspiro cansado. Siente los brazos de Shanks alrededor de su cintura y su voz tranquilizadora junto a su oído

– No sé cuál es tu estilo de vida y no me importa, te conozco Luffy y eres una persona maravillosa – Dice Shanks, sus pulgares trazan círculos en la cadera de Luffy – Lo nuestro no está condenado al fracaso, te lo prometo.

– Amable como siempre, Shanks – Dice Luffy, inclinando su cuello y abriéndole paso a los labios del pelirrojo quien besa sobre la ya difusa marca de dientes que dejo la noche anterior. Se deja querer, aprovechando el tiempo que le queda con el pelirrojo al máximo pero el peso del futuro se ha instaurado de manera pesada en su pecho – El viernes no tengo que trabajar en el bar – dice Luffy, lo cual es una mentira, el viernes es el día que la misión se llevara a cabo – así que no es necesario que vayas

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunta Shanks – El viernes debo hacer un trabajo así que dudo que pudiera haber ido al bar de todos modos, ¿Puedo visitarte cuando me desocupe?

Luffy solo asiente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Shanks sobre su cintura.

 

**[12]**

El bar está repleto, el show principal a solo minutos de iniciar y los comandantes de la familia barbablanca ya se han mezclado entre la multitud, esperando que el espectáculo comience para que la misión se ponga en ejecución. Luffy se mantiene cerca de la barra, con una bandeja con dos copas especialmente preparadas para la situación y que son importantes para poder llevar a cabo su misión. Luego de un par de minutos el telón puesto en el escenario para un efecto dramático se alza al mismo tiempo que la música comienza a sonar. Seis bailarinas exóticas traídas de los más recónditos confines del medio oriente mueven sus caderas y extremidades con elegancia forman parte del show principal, la multitud enloquece con cada movimiento que las bailarinas realizan con coordinación perfecta. Luffy observa como los siete comandantes se abren camino hasta el segundo piso sin ser detenidos por nadie y él decide que es momento de llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

Luffy arregla su vergonzoso uniforme, balancea la bandeja en una mano y camina hasta el despacho del proxeneta, golpea suavemente la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar que le es concedido con rapidez.

– Amo – dice Luffy, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, camina hasta el escritorio donde deja la bandeja para solo tomar las copas y rodear el escritorio, le tiende una copa a Doflamingo quien la recibe y Luffy se sienta en el regazo del proxeneta sosteniendo su copa.

– ¿A qué debo el placer de tenerte a mi disposición, encanto? – pregunta Doflamingo, su mano libre sujeta a Luffy de la cintura –

– Solo quería celebrar con el amo – dice Luffy, sus dedos juegan en la piel descubierta del pecho de Doflamingo – el bar está repleto y yo quería tener un tiempo a solas con el amo

– ¿Listo para aceptar mi propuesta? – pregunta el proxeneta, sus dedos acarician la piel desnuda en la cintura del joven con más interés –

– Si – acepta Luffy – pero primero brindemos. Sé que el amo adora el vino así que le traje una copa de su cosecha favorita y traje un mojito para mí, porque es mi trago favorito.

– Siempre pensando en cómo complacerme – dice Doflamingo agradecido –

– Un brindis por la prosperidad del amo Doflamingo y que viva muchos años más – dice Luffy, chocando su copa con la del proxeneta y ambos se llevan sus respectivas bebidas a sus labios. Luffy da un largo trago a su copa y Doflamingo hace lo mismo.

– Es un buen vino – dice Doflamingo, saboreando sus labios y moviendo el líquido restante en la copa – 

Luffy asiente, terminando su mojito en un último sorbo, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del proxeneta y acomodando su trasero en el regazo de Doflamingo de manera sugestiva.

– ¿Necesitado, no, encanto? – pregunta Doflamingo, saboreando la sensación de Luffy desparramado sobre su cuerpo –

–Vamos amo, termina tu copa y consiénteme – pide Luffy, sus dedos aferrándose a la camisa a rayas del proxeneta.  Doflamingo bebe el vino tinto que quedaba en su copa, dejando esta sobre el escritorio y deslizando sus manos por la espalda descubierta del joven –

– Tu piel es tan suave, encanto – murmura Doflamingo contra el cabello de Luffy, el cuerpo del proxeneta se siente totalmente relajado y le atribuye este hecho a la presencia del joven – ¿puedo tocar más?

– Claro – dice Luffy, intentando hacer tiempo hasta que la droga que puso en la copa haga efecto. Toma las manos de Doflamingo y las guía lentamente desde su cuello, por sus hombros, trazando su pecho y las deja a cada lado de su cintura. Doflamingo mueve sus manos por voluntad propia, sostiene a Luffy por el trasero, masajeándolo como si el cuerpo del joven le perteneciera y se estuviera tomando su tiempo para recordarlo. El asqueroso proxeneta tiene el atrevimiento de mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo del joven buscando fricción en su miembro y Luffy ya ha tenido suficiente, sus manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Doflamingo se deslizan de manera seductora hasta el cuello de este, los ojos de Doflamingo han adquirido esa niebla que causan los relajantes musculares y sabe que es momento de actuar. Sus dedos sujetan delicadamente la garganta de Doflamingo, acercando sus labios a la zona para indicarle que incline su cabeza hacia atrás y el proxeneta acata su silenciosa petición en un lánguido movimiento

– Hora de decir adiós, Doflamingo – dice Luffy, sus dedos presionando de manera dolorosa contra la laringe del proxeneta, cuya respiración se vuelve laboriosa y el miedo inunda sus ojos al verse incapaz de defenderse ya que su cuerpo no responde –  Decirte amo fue jodidamente asqueroso y si hay un infierno espero que ardas en él, aunque no importa demasiado ya que muerto no podrás causar más daño y eso es lo único que me importa.

Los dedos de Luffy presionan con más fuerza y Doflamingo comienza a ahogarse con su propia saliva, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose debería distraer a Luffy pero solo hace que ahora sus manos tomen el cuello de Doflamingo para torcerlo con fuerza hacia la derecha, sangre escapa de los labios de Doflamingo y su corazón deja de latir casi de inmediato.

Luffy mira hacia la puerta y se encuentra con la persona menos esperada.

– ¡Shanks! – exclama Luffy observando al pelirrojo que parece igual de sorprendido de verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunta Shanks – Se supone que hoy tenías libre

– Y se suponía que tú estabas en el trabajo – señala Luffy, poniéndose de pie, alejándose del cuerpo inerte y tomando la copa que el utilizo para que no pueda ser ocupada como prueba en la escena del crimen –

– Estoy en el trabajo – dice Shanks – iba a matar a Doflamingo

–  ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunta Luffy, sin poder entender el giro de los recientes acontecimientos porque hasta hace un par de días Shanks no era más que un civil que visitaba el bar para pasar tiempo con Luffy – ¿Quién te envió?

– Nadie me envió – dice Shanks – la primera vez que visite el bar fue porque necesitaba una copa después de un día estresante, vi un lindo chico con una sonrisa sincera que no encajaba en este lugar y que resaltaba entre la expresión amarga de los demás trabajadores, decidí volver un par de días después para verlo y a la misma vez me di cuenta que clase de lugar era este. – Shanks aclara su garganta – La realidad que vivían los trabajadores y las cosas a las que se veía sometido el chico que cada día me gustaba más, yo que cada día tenía más ganas de tomarlo y alejarlo de esta inmundicia pero que era arriesgado hacer sin un plan. Pensaba matar a Doflamingo y liberarte pero parece que no fue necesario. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta el pelirrojo, acercándose al joven ahora que ha terminado de explicarse lo mejor que puede– ¿Te daño o…?

– Entre a trabajar aquí con la única misión de asesinar a Doflamingo – confiesa Luffy, acercándose al pelirrojo para tomarlo de la mano y huir de la habitación antes de que alguien pueda aparecer buscando al proxeneta – deberíamos irnos, no es el mejor lugar para discutir esto

Shanks asiente y deja que Luffy lo dirija a través del pasillo hasta llegar a donde toda la gente está reunida, embobados con la provocativa performance de las bailarinas y Luffy observa como Vista baja la palanca que alerta sobre un incendio. Caos se arma con el sonido de las alarmas y los extintores que se activan intentando extinguir el inexistente fuego, mojando a todos quienes se empujan unos contra otros para huir, incluyendo a los guardias que son los primeros en huir. Los hermanos de Luffy esperan cerca de la escalera y el joven se acerca, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

– ¡Luffy! – Exclama Ace al ver a su hermanito, pero su felicidad se convierte en balbuceo enrabiado al ver el uniforme – ¡Thatch rápido, dale tu chaqueta a Luffy! ¡Ese bastardo enfermo de Doflamingo, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a vestir a mi hermanito como una concubina!

Thatch decide que no vale la pena discutir con Ace y le entrega su chaqueta a Luffy para que se cubra – Los esclavos del segundo piso han sido liberados sin problemas – informa el hombre de jopo mientras Luffy se pone la chaqueta

Shanks observa a las siete personas frente a él, reconoce a los dos más jóvenes como personas a las que ha visto con Luffy bajar de las habitaciones del segundo piso pero otros dos los reconoce del pasado.

– Rakuyo y Jiru – murmura Shanks, atrayendo la atención de los siete comandantes sobre él – comandantes del viejo barbablanca

– Hey, él se me hace conocido – dice Rakuyo, acariciando su bigote – oh, es el mocoso que pertenecía a la familia de Roger, el pelirrojo que esa rata de teach marco con esas cicatrices y que roger armo un escalando buscando venganza…Shanks creo que era su nombre

– ¿Roger? – Exclama Luffy – entonces Shanks es la persona de la familia de Roger que había vuelto a Sabaody

Shanks suspira, esperando que las viejas rivalidades que tenía Roger con Newgate sean un impedimento para su relación con Luffy

– No volví como alguien que perteneció a la Familia Gold – aclara Shanks – volví porque después de viajar tanto aun extrañaba estar aquí en Sabaody.

– Oyaji  estará aliviado al saber que eres tú y no ese bocón narizotas de tu edad que también seguía a Roger a todas partes– dice Jiru –

– ¿Cuál es tu conexión con la familia de Newgate? – pregunta Shanks, mirando solamente a Luffy. Es una pregunta valida, ya que hay muchas posibilidades de bajos cargos para alguien tan joven como el pelinegro –  

– Comandante de la diecisieteava división – responde Luffy con orgullo –

Shanks no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz y orgulloso que Luffy luce al decir su cargo y ahora entiende porque había cosas sobre sí mismo que Luffy no podía decir sin tener miedo a confesar demasiado sobre su vida en la mafia.

– Deberíamos volver a casa – dice Izo, cansado – Oyaji pidió que fuéramos prudentes

– Entiendo – dice Luffy, mordiendo su labio al no saber cómo acercarse al pelirrojo ahora que sabe la verdad sobre la vida de Luffy. Puede que Shanks haya pertenecido a la familia de Roger en el pasado pero eso no quiere decir que quiera volver a involucrarse en esa vida nuevamente – Adiós, Shanks.

– Hasta pronto, Luffy – dice Shanks, tomando las manos de Luffy entre las suyas y besando sus nudillos, para total sorpresa y enojo de cierto comandante – No creas que te has librado de mi tan pronto.        

Luffy ríe, llevándose la mano a los labios para besar el mismo lugar en que los labios del pelirrojo estuvieron luego de que Shanks caminara hasta la salida del bar moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

– Ahora me queda claro quién es el bastardo pelirrojo – gruñe Ace – Luffy, no volverás a ver a ese hombre, es demasiado viejo para ti

– Solo escuchare la opinión de Oyaji respecto a mi relación con Shanks – sentencia Luffy, los ojos de Izo, quien había estado mirando toda la situación de manera impasible, se suavizan porque sabe que su hermano menor es capaz de forzarse a sí mismo a olvidar al pelirrojo si es por el bien de su familia – Creo que lo amo, pero si Oyaji dice que podría ser perjudicial para la familia de cualquier manera, cortare todo esto y me olvidare de él.

– Luffy – murmura Ace, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano menor pero este parece no querer tocar más el tema –

– Vamos – dice Vista, empujando a todos los comandantes hacia la salida – Oyaji espera por nosotros –

**…**

Es tres días después de finalizada la misión que Luffy golpea tímidamente la puerta del despacho del Don, quien de inmediato lo autoriza que entre.

–  Mi hijo, que alegría verte – dice el Don, una sonrisa en sus labios que enmarca su mostacho – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

– Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Oyaji – dice Luffy, sentándose en la butaca puesta estratégicamente frente al escritorio del gran mafioso –

– Habla con confianza, entonces – pide el Don –

– Mientras realizaba mi misión conocí a alguien, esta persona visitaba el bar todos los días solo para estar en mi compañía… no puedo negar que me interese en él, fui egoísta y quise saber que se sentía ser deseado sin que mi posición como comandante para la familia más famosa de Sabaody pesara en mi espalda y tuve relaciones con él, me prometí que sería algo de una sola noche pero ya había caído más profundo de lo que esperaba y su amabilidad me encandilo, solo pensaba en que podría hacer para gustarle más y que no me dejara cuando inevitablemente la realidad de mi vida se hiciera presente – Dice Luffy, de manera calmada, respirando profundamente antes de seguir su relato – Hasta el día final de la misión creí que era un civil, un hombre amable que tuve la buena suerte de encontrar entre toda la decadencia de ese lugar, ese mismo día me entere que solía pertenecer a la mafia, y que luego de conocerme hizo de su misión asesinar a Doflamingo para poder “liberarme”.

– ¿Quién es este hombre? – pregunta el Don cuando cree que es adecuado intervenir y hacer evidente que está escuchándolo –

– Su nombre es Shanks, solía pertenecer a la familia del difunto Roger y estoy enamorado de él – dice Luffy, apretando el agarre que tiene en la tela de su jeans buscando alguna clase de fortaleza para sus siguientes palabras. Es innegable lo importante que Shanks se ha vuelto para él, pero el bienestar de su familia y la opinión de su padre siempre pesaran más – pero a pesar de todo esto, Oyaji, quiero saber qué piensas… si no apruebas mis sentimientos o una posible relación, me forzare a olvidarme de él y haré como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

El Don mira al más joven de sus hijos, cuyas jóvenes facciones están contraídas en dolor en solo sopesar la idea de tener que olvidarse del pelirrojo pero cuya resolución tras sus palabras es tan real como la sangre que corre por sus venas. Es así de mucho lo que Luffy ama a su familia, es así de profundo lo que cala su lealtad al hombre que quiere como su padre y los ideales por los que mueve a su gente. ¿Cómo un padre podría quitarle a su hijo el derecho de ser feliz con esta persona a la que ha entregado su corazón?

– El mocoso pelirrojo de Roger siempre me agrado – dice el Don, llamando la atención de su hijo – es fuerte y a diferencia de cualquier civil sabe cómo funciona nuestro mundo. No tengo ninguna objeción a que lo frecuentes, Luffy, si eso te hace feliz.

Una sonrisa radiante se forma en los labios de Luffy ante la respuesta de su padre, dos golpes en la puerta detienen a Luffy de gritar de felicidad y el consigliere entra siendo seguido de cerca por cierto pelirrojo.

– Oyaji, hay alguien que… – dice Marco sin finalizar su oración, observando entre su padre y su hermano menor – ¿interrumpo algo?

– Newgate – dice Shanks, dando un paso hacia adelante y sonriendo a la joven figura sentada frente al escritorio del don – Vengo a hacer claras mis intenciones con el comandante de la diecisieteava división, Luffy. Quiero salir con él formalmente, con tu autorización o sin esta...aunque de preferencia con tu autorización.  

– ¿Y qué te hace creer que un mocoso como tu es digno de mi hijo? – pregunta el Don con fingido desdén,  sabe los sentimientos de Luffy pero no sabe qué tan profundo corren los sentimientos del pelirrojo por su hijo  

– Porque lo amo y estoy dispuesto a servir a tu familia si eso es necesario para poder estar cerca de él – confiesa el pelirrojo, dejando a Luffy boquiabierto y con una calidez indescriptible en su pecho –

El Don ríe fuertemente, no le sorprende para nada la actitud extrema del pelirrojo ya que de seguro la heredo del difunto Roger y aquel hombre era conocido por su extravagancia.

– De momento no necesito un mocoso como tu entre nuestras filas – dice el Don, mirando al pelirrojo – pero nuestro Luffy te quiere y me gusta ver a mis hijos felices, no hagas nada estúpido que haga que pierda su sonrisa y todo debería estar bien. Aunque no me hago cargo de lo que sus hermanos mayores vayan a hacer una vez se enteren.

Shanks se queda perplejo, creyendo que sería más difícil convencer al Don. Luffy ríe, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose en dirección del pelirrojo quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, tomándolo por la cintura y girándolo mientras ambos ríen del alivio que comparten, la dicha de al fin poder estar juntos sin más secretos es tan grande como para llamar a este preciso momento paraíso.          

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer e interesarse en este fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Sé que el fanfiction es una gran puerta a descubrir el sexo, hay algo que intente trasmitir a través de esta historia y espero que no haya pasado desapercibido. Dentro del yaoi se da mucho la situación donde el seme fuerza al uke a tener relaciones o aceptar cosas por insistencia. Esta bien disfrutar leerlo, porque es ficción y un cliché básico en el universo de las letras, pero por favor no lo internalicen como algo que debe suceder en la vida real o en sus futuras relaciones sexuales/amorosas.
> 
> No se sientan forzados a tener sexo con alguien solo porque las cosas escalaron hasta tal punto. Si en algún momento sienten que no estan preparado y ya no quieren hacerlo, no deben sentirse obligados a tener relaciones o dejar que la persona con la que estan los haga sentir culpables por dejarlos "calientes y alborotados para no hacer nada al respecto". Cualquier persona que no entienda un no como respuesta puede irse mucho a la mierda y deben eliminarlos de su vida. El sexo es siempre consensual, niños. (ademas recuerden que nadie que no los respete suficiente como para ponerse un jodido condón vale la pena, solo pregúntense, ¿qué haria shanks en mi lugar?)


End file.
